Nastepne pokolenie
by Averal
Summary: Od skonczenia przez Harry'ego, Hermione i Rona szkoly minelo pietnascie lat. Ich zycie sie bardzo zmienilo. Ta historia dotyczy glownie ich dzieci.
1. Tajemnica Hermiony

**A/N: **Naprawdę nie mogłam już patrzeć na ten chapter. Napisałam go baaardzo dawno temu i im więcej czasu mijało, tym mniej mi się podobał. W końcu więc zabrałam się do roboty. I jak wrażenia?

**Oświadczenie: **wszystkie postaci, które pojawiły się w książkach pani Rowling są tylko i wyłącznie jej własnością.

- Krzywołap, daj spokój – powiedziałam, spychając z siebie miauczącego kota. – Zaraz dam ci jeść, tylko uspokój się wreszcie!

Ale on oczywiście nie dał mi spokoju. Wskoczył z powrotem na łóżko i zaczął się po mnie przechadzać, w tę i z powrotem.

- Dobrze, dobrze, już wstaję – westchnęłam i usiadłam na łóżku.

Krzywołap natychmiast ze mnie zeskoczył. Uniósł ogon triumfalnie w górę, ale o dziwo nie ruszył w stronę drzwi. Podbiegł do okna i wskoczył na parapet. Powiodłam za nim wzrokiem. I wtedy zobaczyłam sowę. Siedziała najnormalniej w świecie od zewnątrz na parapecie i wpatrywała się we mnie wielkimi, złotymi oczami. Zwykła, bura sowa, taka, jakiej w Hogwarcie używało się do przesyłania poczty. Dwanaście lat takiej nie widziałam.

- Czego chcesz? – spytałam ptaka na głos.

Krzywołap zaczął drapać łapą szybę, a mi serce podskoczyło do gardła. Co to znaczy…? Czy ktoś mnie odnalazł, czy może nadszedł jej czas…? Wstałam z łóżka i podeszłam do okna. Wzięłam Krzywołapa pod pachę. Dawno temu nie atakował sów, ale kto wie, czy jeszcze pamięta te zamierzchłe dzieje? Podeszłam do okna i otworzyłam je. Sowa poderwała się do lotu błyskawicznie, z niesamowitym łopotem skrzydeł. Zostawiła na parapecie trzy koperty. Wzięłam je do ręki i zamknęłam okno. Ciężko usiadłam na łóżku, puszczając kota. Usiadł tuż przy moim ramieniu i zaczął mruczeć jakby z zadowoleniem. Spojrzałam na leżący na wierzchu list. Zaadresowany był do mnie, na prawdziwe nazwisko. Ręce mi drżały, kiedy rozdzierałam kopertę. Dobrze, że usiadłam, bo z nerwów zaczęłam się cała trząść. Czy może wreszcie…?

_Droga __Hermiono_

_Muszę Cię rozczarować. Wiem, czego się spodziewałaś, gdy zobaczyłaś ten list. Przepraszam, że złamałam obietnicę i piszę do Ciebie, mimo że Czarny Pan nie został pokonany. Bo, niestety, __tak się jeszcze nie stało_

_Jest natomiast inna ważna sprawa__, która na pewno zaprząta i Twój umysł__Domyślasz się bowiem na pewno, że __Twoja córka, __Lily__ została przyjęta do __Hogwartu__Przede wszystkim gratuluję Ci z tego powodu. Niestety, wiążą się z tym najróżniejsze __problemy__. Większość nauczycieli nie zmieniła się od czasów, kiedy Wy byliście uczniami tej szkoły. Uczęszczają do niej dzieci wielu Twoich znajomych. __Lily__ może zostać rozpoznana przez kogoś, może Cię rozpoznać na jakimś starym zdjęciu zobaczonym u kogoś z kolegów, __a __jeśli Ty dasz jej swoje zdjęcie to ktoś może Ciebie na nim rozpoznać._

_Dlatego apeluję do Ciebie ponownie, tak jak zrobiłam to nim uciekłaś – przyjedź do __Hogwartu__! Tu będziecie obie bezpieczne, otrzymacie obie odpowiednią ochronę. Wiele osób za Tobą tęskni, martwi się o Ciebie. Jesteś zdolną czarownicą, a każda różdżka jest niezbędna w trwającej wojnie. Nie jestem jedyną osobą, która pragnie Twojego powrotu mimo upływu lat. Decyzja jednak należy do Ciebie. Dlatego też przesyłam dla Twojej córki dwa listy. Jeden na prawdziwe nazwisko, nazwisko ojca, a drugi na to, którego obecnie używacie. Wręcz jej ten, który uznasz za odpowiedni. Jeśli zdecydujesz się ujawnić, to 15 sierpnia będę w Dziurawym Kotle w mojej starej, zielonej sukni. __Wszyscy mnie tam znają, więc jeśli dasz __Lily__ wiadomość dla mnie, to trafi do mnie bez problemu. Nie proponuję, żebyś sama przyszła, bo wzbudzisz zbyt wielkie zdziwienie i możesz sprowokować jakiś atak na siebie._

_Jeśli jednak tego nie zrobisz, to przedstawię Twoją córkę na ceremonii przydziału jako __Lily__ Smith._

_Nie chcę pisać Ci czegokolwiek na temat Twoich znajomych. To zajęłoby za dużo miejsca, zresztą na pewno większości rzeczy od nich dowiesz się od __Lily__, bo w tym roku naukę w __Hogwarcie__ zaczną dzieci wielu z nich._

_Bądź dzielna, tak dzielna, jak byłaś do tej pory. Wiedz, że Cię za to podziwiam. I że nie mogę się doczekać, by wreszcie ujrzeć __Lily__Twoja przyjaciółka_

_Minerwa __McGonagall_

A więc jednak… Kiedy zmusiłam profesor McGonagall by obiecała dotrzymać tajemnicy nie przypuszczałam, że ta wojna będzie trwała aż tak długo. Myślałam, że jeszcze góra dwa, trzy lata i będzie po wszystkim. Nie zostawiłam Harry'emu listu, bo nie chciałam, żeby mnie szukał. Nie powiedziałam mu o dziecku, nikomu prócz Minerwy o nim nie powiedziałam, bo bałam się, że właśnie w nas dwie uderzą Śmierciożercy chcąc dopaść Harry'ego. Nie będę mogła się już wymawiać, że nic pomiędzy nami nie ma, jeśli urodzę jego dziecko, prawda? Niepokój o to, co McGonagall zrobi w sprawie przyjęcia do Hogwartu Lily, no bo przecież nie było cienia szans, by mojej córki nie przyjęto do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, nękał mnie od dawna. Szczerze mówiąc liczyłam, że dawna nauczycielka podsunie mi łatwiejsze rozwiązanie. Ale niestety, znowu miałam przed sobą wybór.

Wiele pytań pojawiło mi się w głowie. Pytań dotyczących przyszłości, jeśli powiem Lily prawdę. Wtedy mogłabym znowu zobaczyć Harry'ego. Może stworzylibyśmy normalną rodzinę, Lily miałaby wreszcie ojca. Tyle tylko, że on mógłby mnie znienawidzić. Znienawidzić za to, że go zostawiłam, że nie powiedziałam ani słowa. Byłam wtedy pewna, że to rozwiązanie tymczasowe, krótsze, ale dopiero w szóste urodziny Lily uświadomiłam sobie, że upłynęło za dużo czasu. Nie da się wrócić do tego, co było. A w obecnej sytuacji przynajmniej Lily była bezpieczna. Jeśli wyjdzie na jaw, że jej ojcem jest Harry Potter będzie w niebezpieczeństwie. Z jednej strony bezpieczeństwo, z drugiej głupia, próżna nadzieja, że może pewne rzeczy dałoby się odbudować…

Skrzypnięcie drzwi od łazienki. Lily zaraz do mnie przyjdzie, spytać czemu jeszcze nie wstałam. Nie mogłam ryzykować jej życia. Nie kosztem nadziei na swoje własne szczęście. Tak jak jest, obie jesteśmy szczęśliwe. A prawda przyniosłaby tylko niepewność… Wrzuciłam list od Minerwy i jeden z listów do Lily pod kołdrę. Zdążyłam w porę.

- Hej mamo! – do pokoju wpadła Lily i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Ugotować ci jajko na miękko, bo chciałam sobie zrobić? A co to za dziwny papier? – zauważyła list.

- Dostałaś… list – wyjąkałam, podając jej kopertę.

- Naprawdę? Kiedy? Przecież listonosz w niedziele nie chodzi – zdziwiła się, biorąc kopertę do ręki i oglądając ją z ciekawością.

- Nie wiem, czy jest sens mówić, bo wątpię, byś mi uwierzyła. Przyniosła ją sowa – odparłam.

- Co? Żartujesz sobie ze mnie! Wiesz, że nie wierzę już w Mikołaja i wiem, że dzieci się rodzą a nie przynosi je bocian, więc nie próbuj mnie nabierać na takie opowieści! –żachnęła się.

- Naprawdę – nie wiedziałam co robić, jak mówić. – To była sowa. Usiadła na parapecie, a gdy podeszłam do okna zostawiła go i odleciała.

Lily patrzyła na mnie z ironią, jakby chciała powiedzieć „Nie licz, że ci uwierzę".

- Idź go otwórz – powiedziałam. Zaczęło mi się robić trochę słabo. A co, jeśli nie uwierzy?

Ale uwierzyła. Kiedy tylko otworzyła kopertę i przeczytała list, uwierzyła natychmiast. Potem ja starałam się zachowywać tak, jak zachowałby się normalny rodzic w takiej sytuacji. Robiłam dokładnie to, co pamiętałam, że zrobiła moja mama. I chyba nawet mi się udało, Lily nie zauważyła w tym żadnej sztuczności.

Potem nadeszły tygodnie pełne pocieszania jej. Wyjaśniałam, że to niemożliwe, żeby była jedyną osobą w szkole, która dopiero z takiego listu dowiedziała się, że jest magiczna. Że na pewno nie będzie najgorsza. Że będzie miała mnóstwo przyjaciół. Że na pewno nikt nie będzie się z niej śmiał. _W__ końcu __Malfoy__ i Pansy __Parkinson skończyli już szkołę_, dorzuciłam wtedy w myśl.

Ale najgorszy problem był z pójściem na Pokątną. Dobrze, że Minerwa wszystko dokładnie opisała w liście – zupełnie tak, jak dwadzieścia lat temu. Nawet więcej. Aż dziw, że to było tak dawno. Tak dobrze to wszystko pamiętałam… Pojechałam z Lily do Londynu i nawet pomogłam znaleźć „Dziurawy Kocioł", ale odmówiłam wejścia.

- Kochanie, musisz wejść w ten świat sama – wyjaśniałam jej cierpliwie. – Kiedy będziesz w szkole, z innymi czarodziejami, ja ci nie pomogę. Nie znam się na tym. Musisz nauczyć się dawać sobie radę sama.

Dyskutowała ze mną, ale nie dałam się przekonać. Wręczyłam jej doradzoną w liście kwotę pieniędzy, którą miała wymienić u Gringotta. Gdy wróciła po kilku godzinach, obładowana książkami i przyborami szkolnymi, szczęśliwa jak nigdy, przypominała mnie samą sprzed wielu, wielu lat, kiedy to razem z Harry'ym i Ronem zajadaliśmy lody u Floriana Fortesque. Z jej opowieści wywnioskowałam, że wiele się na Pokątnej nie zmieniło. Była wprost zachwycona Magicznymi Dowcipami Weasley'ów i księgarniami.

Potem odwiedziła Pokątną jeszcze raz. Za moją radą, _p__owinnaś się dowiedzieć czegoś o swojej szkole i o tym, jak wygląda świat czarodziejów_ kupiła „Historię Hogwartu" i zaprenumerowała „Proroka codziennego". To było dla mnie błogosławieństwo. Gdy tylko gdzieś wychodziła pochłaniałam pismo z zapamiętaniem. Z jego stron dowiedziałam się, że Voldemort nie urósł w siłę aż tak bardzo, jak się obawiałam. Nie pisano wprost o Zakonie, ale często pojawiały się wzmianki o jego członkach, więc wiedziałam, że szkodzą Voldemortowi. I wtedy jeszcze bardziej tęskniłam do dawnego życia.

W końcu nadszedł 1 września. Na King's Cross podjechałyśmy taksówką, z której nie zgodziłam się wysiąść, tłumacząc to Lily w jakiś wyjątkowo bzdurny sposób, aż dziw, że uwierzyła. Pożegnałam moją małą czarownicę. Nigdy nie wierzyłam w jasnowidzów, przeczucia i przepowiednie, ale tym razem, patrząc jak znika w tłumie nie mogłam się pozbyć odczucia, że coś wydarzy. Coś bardzo ważnego.

Nagle tuż obok mojej taksówki przeszła pani Weasley z Fleur. Prowadziły ze sobą gromadkę dzieci. Wszystkie miały masę bagażu i rude włosy, z wyjątkiem jednej srebrnowłosej dziewczynki. _Wdała się w matkę – nie ma więcej niż dwanaście lat, a już jest pięknością_, przeszło mi przez myśl.

Taksówkarz ruszył. Dworzec został hen w tyle. Przede mną było tylko dalsze życie. Samotne, nudne, zwyczajne życie.


	2. Weasley'owie

Lily z przerażeniem przeciskała się przez tłum na dworcu. Wszyscy ludzie, których widziała, wydawali się jej tacy obcy i niesympatyczni. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na swój bilet i powróciło zmartwienie, o którym bała się wspomnieć mamie, żeby jej jeszcze bardziej nie denerwować. Na tym małym skrawku papieru wyraźnie widniała napis: peron 9 i ¾. A ona widziała przed sobą tylko perony 9 i 10. Poczuła się nadspodziewanie samotna. Ogarnęła ją złość na matkę, że zostawiła ją samą w takiej nieprzyjemnej sytuacji. I co ona ma teraz zrobić?

Nagle zobaczyła dość nietypowy widok: dwie kobiety prowadziły grupkę dzieci z olbrzymią ilością bagaży. Ale najdziwniejsze w całej tej scence nie były kufry i klatki z sowami i kotami, tylko zadziwiająca różnica pomiędzy dzieciakami i starszą kobietą (płomiennorudymi) a młodą kobietą i dziewczynką, wyglądającą na niewiele starszą od Lily. Obie miały długie, srebrzyste włosy i były niewysłowienie piękne. Zatrzymały się nieopodal barierki oddzielającej perony 9 i 10. Rozglądali się przez chwilę wokół siebie a potem młoda piękność chwyciła jeden z wózków bagażowych i pobiegła z nim prosto na barierkę. W momencie, gdy już miała się z nią zderzyć, dziewczyna zniknęła. Lily wstrzymała okrzyk zdziwienia. I patrzyła dalej. Gdy reszty dzieci i obu kobiet już nie było niepewnie popatrzyła na barierkę. Ci ludzie przeszli przez nią i zniknęli, zupełnie jakby byli jakimiś czarodziejami… Właśnie! ONI mogli być czarodziejami. I mogli przechodzić na przykład na peron 9 i ¾! W ułamku sekundy podjęła decyzję. Chwyciła wózek, na którym stała jej torba i biegiem ruszyła na barierkę. Zamknęła oczy. Jeszcze moment i nastąpi zderzenie, jeszcze chwila…

Nie poczuła nic. Otworzyła oczy. Była na staroświecko zdobionym peronie, jakby żywcem wyjętym z początków XX w. Dookoła tłoczyli się ludzie, ubrani podobnie jak na Pokątnej. Dzieciaki ściskały się z rodzicami i wsiadały do pociągu. Lily ruszyła do ostatniego wagonu, pchając przed sobą wózek z dwoma wielgachnymi torbami. Siwiuteńki konduktor jednym machnięciem różdżki umieścił jej bagaż na półce w pustym przedziale.

W momencie, gdy zajęła miejsce tuż przy oknie, drzwi przedziału otworzyły się i stanęła w nich rudowłosa, piegowata dziewczynka.

Mogę się dosiąść? – spytała.

Lily skinęła głową. Nowoprzybyła usiadła dokładnie naprzeciwko niej.

Jestem Jo Weasley – przedstawiła się.

Lily Smith.

Przez chwilę siedziały w milczeniu. Nagle rozległ się gwizdek. Jo zerwała się ze swojego miejsca, otworzyła okno i wychyliła się z niego.

Babciu! Babciu! – zawołała.

Po chwili tuż koło okna stanęły ruda kobieta i srebrnowłosa piękność, które Lily widziała już wcześniej.

Niczego nie zapomniałaś? – spytała druga z nich.

Nie ciociu, niczego.

Na pewno? – upewniła się starsza.

Na pewno, babciu – potwierdziła dziewczynka.

Tylko nie zapomnij, żeby do mnie pisać, ubieraj się ciepło i nie psoć – przykazała jej babcia.

Na pewno nie będę.

Obiecujesz? – chciała się upewnić kobieta.

Oj, babciu! – jęknęła Jo.

Jakbyś czegoś nie wiedziała, to zwróć się do Michelle – przypomniała jeszcze raz piękność.

Dobrze ciociu – odpowiedź dziewczynki zagłuszył drugi gwizdek.

To trzymaj się kochanie, musimy jeszcze porozmawiać z twoimi kuzynami – uśmiechnęła się na pożegnanie babcia.

Mi też od czasu do czasu napisz co u ciebie – nakazała srebrnowłosa. – Papa.

Pa babciu, na razie ciociu! – Jo pomachała im wesoło i zamknęła okno. – Wreszcie mam je z głowy. – Dodała po chwili z ulgą.

Lily nie wiedziała zbytnio, co odpowiedzieć, więc się tylko uśmiechnęła.

Z której jesteś klasy? – spytała ją towarzyszka.

Pierwszej – odparła.

Naprawdę! To tak jak ja – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. – Jak myślisz, do którego domu trafisz? Bo ja bym chciała do Gryffindoru. Cała moja rodzina od dwóch pokoleń była właśnie tam. Wszyscy są z tego bardzo dumni – mówi się, że Gryfoni zostają wielkimi bohaterami. Więc może ja też kiedyś, jak już zostanę aurorem, dorównam tym najsławniejszym…

Zamyśliła się i zamilkła, po chwili jednak spytała:

A co ty chcesz robić w przyszłości? A właściwie, nie powiedziałaś, do którego domu chcesz trafić. Bo jeśli do Slytherinu… - tu zawiesiła głos, czekając na odpowiedź.

Nie wiem, szczerze mówiąc. Ale nie do Slytherinu – upewniła szybko nową znajomą. – Wszystkie trzy pozostałe są fajne…

A w którym domu byli twoi rodzice? – kontynuowała swoją inwigilację Jo.

W żadnym…

Byli z Beauxbatons? Bo chyba nie z Durmstrangu – zaciekawiła się dziewczyna.

Nie – odparła Lily i nim jej nowa koleżanka zdążyła zadać następne pytanie dodała – Nie są czarodziejami.

Naprawdę? Fajnie – westchnęła Jo. – U mnie w rodzinie wszyscy są magiczni. Jak to jest wychować się w świecie bez magii?

Normalnie – rozmowa zaczęła trochę denerwować Lily. Jo chyba wreszcie to zauważyła.

Przepraszam – powiedziała. – Szczerze przepraszam. Ja mam zawsze taki długi jęzor i na dodatek nigdy nie umiem się w niego ugryźć. Wybacz. Cała rodzina już się przyzwyczaiła i po prostu mnie olewają. Zostaniemy przyjaciółkami? Nawet jeśli trafimy do różnych domów?

Lily przez chwilę popatrzyła na Jo. Coś w wyrazie twarzy nowej znajomej podpowiedziało jej, że mówi prawdę. Uśmiechnęła się.

Oczywiście.

Rozległ się trzeci gwizdek i pociąg ruszył. Jo zaczęła opowiadać o swojej rodzinie i o życiu w magicznym świecie, a Lily chłonęła jej słowa jak gąbka.

Wiem, że jestem potworną gadułą. Mickey gdy chce dać mi do zrozumienia, że powinnam się zamknąć, częstuje mnie krajanką Hagrida…

Czym? – zainteresowała się Lily.

Krajanką Hagrida – odparła dziewczyna. – Hagrid jest gajowym w Hogwarcie. Jest zaprzyjaźniony z moimi rodzicami i dziadkami. Czasami przyjeżdża na święta i różne uroczystości rodzinne. Jest nawet chrzestnym mojego młodszego brata, Tima. I robi krajankę z melasy, całkiem smaczną, ale lepiej nadającą się do klejenia niż do jedzenia. Szczególnie dobrze zlepia szczęki. A Mickey to moja kuzynka. Jedyna Weasley, która nie jest ruda. Jest śliczna (ma takie cudne, srebrne włosy) i mądra. Tak naprawdę nazywa się Michelle, ale to takie obce imię, a Mickey brzmi o wiele fajniej, nie sądzisz? Tylko ciocia Fleur i babcia nazywają ją Michelle, reszta mówi tak do niej tylko w ich obecności. Zresztą Mickey twierdzi, że woli być Mickey niż Michelle. No i jest w Gryffindorze – dodała uroczyście. – Ma prześliczną sowę uszatą, imieniem Bella. Jest cała czarna i taka fajna… A ja mam tylko Świnkę…

Morska? – zainteresowała się Lily.

Nie – roześmiała się Jo. – Świnka to imię mojej sowy. Należała do mojego wujka. Dostał ją jak był w Hogwarcie, a jego siostra, ciocia Ginny nazwała ją Świstoświnką. Ale że to za długie, cała rodzina mówi na nią Świnka. Wujek…

Ale nie dane jej było dokończyć przemowy, kiedy do przedziału wszedł rudy chłopak.

Jo, wszędzie cię szukałem. Gramy w durnia, chcesz się przyłączyć? – spytał, a po chwili zwrócił się do Lily – Cześć, jestem Dennis Weasley. A ty?

Lily Smith – odparła.

Czy moja kochana kuzyneczka nie zanudziła cię jeszcze na śmierć?

Dennis! – oburzyła się Jo.

Bądź lepiej cicho Jo, bo Mickey ma jeszcze trochę krajanki Hagrida gdzieś w torbie – odciął się i znowu zwrócił się do Lily – Jesteś nowa?

Tak – odparła.

Chcesz się dołączyć do eksplodującego durnia? – zaproponował.

Do czego? – spytała.

Eksplodujący dureń – wyjaśniła Jo, nim Dennis zdążył otworzyć usta. – Gra w karty, w której talia przeżywa niekontrolowane wybuchy. Całkiem fajna. Zagrasz?

Mogę spróbować – niepewnie odparła Lily.

Super! Chodź, poznasz resztę mojej rodziny – i nim Lily się spostrzegła, Jo wyciągnęła ją z przedziału i zaprowadziła do innego, gdzie siedziało już kilku rudzielców.

To moja nowa koleżanka, Lily Smith – oznajmiła kuzynom Jo i nim minęło pięć minut, Lily była już w najlepszej komitywie z Weasleyami. Tylko imiona chłopców ciągle się jej myliły.

Nie przejmuj się – powiedziała jej srebrnowłosa piękność, o której już słyszała od Jo, czyli Mickey. – Ja do siódmego roku życia ich nie odróżniałam.

Wydawało się, że grają może godzinę, a tymczasem na dworze zrobiło się ciemno. Do drzwi zapukała kobieta z wózkiem pełnym słodyczy, ale Lily nie kupiła nic, bo była już objedzona słodyczami, którym częstowali ją Weasley'owie.

Bierz, nie krępuj się – powiedział Alan, brat – bliźniak Jo, podsuwając jej pod nos kolejną czekoladową żabę. – Tata i wujek Fred mają sklep z różnymi magicznymi psikusami i słodyczami, więc mamy tego wszystkiego po uszy.

I niestety raczej nie przebijemy ich w kawałach – westchnął smutno John, jeden z jego kuzynów. – A szkoda…

Dennis wyjrzał przez okno.

Dojeżdżamy już – powiedział. – Proponuję się przebrać w szaty.

Lily i Jo wróciły do swojego dawnego przedziału, a z nimi poszła Mickey.

Nie będę się przecież przebierać przy chłopcach – wyjaśniła.

Zdążyły się nie tylko założyć czarne, szkolne szaty, ale nawet odbyć małą debatę, czy nie wrócić do reszty, kiedy pociąg stanął. Za radą Mickey zostawiły rzeczy w przedziale i wysiadły. Z pewnością zgubiłyby się w tłumie uczniów, gdyby nie wysoka postać z latarnią w ręku, która zaczęła wołać:

Pirszoroczni! Pirszoroczni do mnie!


	3. Ceremonia Przydziału

To Hagrid! – ucieszyła się Jo i zaczęła się przeciskać w kierunku mężczyzny.

Lily, nie widząc innego, sensowniejszego wyjścia, podążyła za nią. Wołający był bardzo wysoki. Latarnię trzymał na wysokości piersi, a i tak zdawała się być zawieszona gdzieś hen, nad głowami uczniów, wcale nie dlatego, że pierwszacy byli niscy.

Pirszoroczni! Pirszoroczni do mnie! – wołał mężczyzna, a lepiej powiedzieć – olbrzym. – Wszyscy już są? Więc chodźcie za mną! Widzę, że Weasley'owie nam w tym roku dopisali – uśmiechnął się do jednego z krewniaków Jo.

Zaczął prowadzić ich, najpierw po asfaltowym peronie, potem kawałek jakąś brukowaną drogą. Weszli na wąską ścieżkę, z obu stron osłoniętą lasem.

Patrzyć pod nogi!– ostrzegł.

Zupełnie, jakbyśmy mogli coś dostrzec w tej ciemności – pomyślała ironicznie Lily, ale mimo to starała się nie potknął o żaden z leżących na ścieżce kamieni. Niestety jej wysiłki spełzły na niczym, gdy ścieżka nagle zakręciła a las zniknął, odsłaniając przecudny widok. U stóp pierwszoklasistów rozpościerało się jezioro, idealnie czarne, wspaniale odbijające nocne niebo, a na jego przeciwległym brzegu skrzyły się, niczym błędne ogniki, światła z okien olbrzymiego zamku o wdzięcznych, strzelistych wieżach. Z wszystkich piersi jednocześnie wyrwało się westchnienie zdumienia i zachwytu. Nawet wielkolud przystanął, i przez chwilę wszyscy w nieruchomej ciszy przypatrywali się widokowi. Zapewne trwaliby w tym stanie jeszcze długo, gdyby tuż koło nich nie odezwał się dziwny chlupot.

Łodzie się niecierpliwią, bidulki nie lubią czekać – odezwał się olbrzym. – Dobra, do łódek, pirszoroczni! Po czterech do jednej, nie więcej!

Zaczęli grzecznie wsiadać do łódek. Ponieważ Jo z trójką swoich krewniaków zajęła jedną, Lily zmuszona była dosiąść się do mile uśmiechniętej blondynki i dwóch sympatycznie wyglądających chłopców.

Wszyscy w łódkach? – krzyknął wielkolud. – No to RUSZAMY!

I łódki, niczym strzały, pomknęły przez jezioro w kierunku zamku. Wszyscy zapatrzyli się na malowniczy zamek i przez parę chwil nie było słychać nic, poza pluskiem wody. Błyskawicznie zbliżyli się do urwiska, na którym stał piękny budynek.

Schylcie się! – rozkazał ich opiekun.

Wszyscy posłusznie pochylili głowy, a łódki przepłynęły przez zasłonę z bluszczu i znalazły się w tunelu, oświetlonym tylko nielicznymi pochodniami. Wpływali coraz głębiej i głębiej pod zamek, aż w końcu dotarli do małej przystani. Tam, na komendę wielkiego mężczyzny, wyskoczyli na brzeg. Potem ruszyli za nim (a raczej za jego lampą) wąskim, wydrążonym w skale korytarzem. _Powinni tu zatrudnić kogoś, znającego się na projektowaniu oświetlenia i elektryce_ – pomyślała Lily. W tym momencie otworzyły się przed nimi rozległe, porośnięte trawą błonia. Kawałek za nimi lśniło się jezioro, którym właśnie przypłynęli, a z drugiej strony czerniały olbrzymie połacie czegoś, co Lily uznała za las.

Powoli wspięli się po kamiennych stopniach do wielkiej bramy zamku, w którą olbrzym zapukał. Wrota otworzyły się natychmiast, ukazując olbrzymią salę wejściową. Na progu stała wysoka czarownicach, o włosach, których czerń czas przyprószył siwizną, podobnie jak zmartwienia przyozdobiły zmarszczkami jej ładną niegdyś twarz.

Pirszoroczni, to pani profesor McGonagall – przedstawił ją olbrzym.

Dziękuję za pomoc, Hagridzie – odparła – teraz sama się nimi zajmę. Chodźcie za mną.

Obróciła się i weszła do sali wejściowej, a pierwszoroczniacy podążyli za nią, z niewiadomych powodów ustawiając się parami. Przeszli tak do komnaty na lewo od wejścia, choć gwar głosów wyraźnie dochodził z wielkich drzwi po prawej stronie hollu. Pomieszczenie, do którego weszli nie było obszerne, ale pięćdziesiątka pierwszoroczniaków (na tyle oszacowała ich liczbę Lily), pomieściła się w nim bez trudu.

Witajcie w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart – powitała ich kobieta uprzejmie, acz z wyraźnym dystansem. – Nim będziecie mogli wziąć udział w uczcie zostaniecie przydzieleni do domów. Do końca pobytu w szkole wasze życie będzie ściśle związane z przydzielonym wam domem. Wraz z innymi uczniami z waszego domu będziecie się uczyć, siedzieć przy stole i spędzać wolny czas. Porządku w każdym domu pilnują prefekci – chłopiec i dziewczyna oraz nauczyciel-opiekun. Za wasze osiągnięcia dom otrzymywać będzie punkty, a za wasze przewinienia, będą one odejmowane. Ten z domów, który łącznie uzyska najwięcej punktów pod koniec roku otrzyma Puchar Domów. Domy są cztery: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw i Slytherin. Nie macie możliwości zmiany domu, gdybyście trafili nie do tego, do którego chcecie. Mam nadzieję, że niezależnie od tego, gdzie zostaniecie przydzieleni, każde z was będzie swojemu domowi wierne. Ceremonia przydziału rozpocznie się za kilka minut. A teraz zostawię was na chwilę samych.

Wyszła z komnaty i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Lily odetchnęła z ulgą i rozejrzała się dookoła. Obok stała Jo i na jej widok Lily trochę się uspokoiła.

Nie denerwuj się tak – uśmiechnęła się do niej koleżanka. – Nie ma się czego obawiać. W każdym domu są fajni ludzie i łatwo znaleźć przyjaciół. To znaczy chyba we wszystkich. Wiesz w ogóle coś o domach?

Tak, czytałam _Historię Hogwartu_ – odparła Lily.

Widzę kandydatkę na Krukonkę – uśmiechnęła się do nich śliczna brunetka o kręconych włosach. – A to chyba najfajniejszy dom. Chciałabym tam trafić.

Ja sama nie wiem… trochę czytałam na ten temat, ale jakoś nie mogę się na żaden dom zdecydować. Cieszę się, że przydzieli nas tiara – stwierdziła Lily.

A ja nie – westchnęła Jo. – Ja bym chciała po prostu iść do Gryffindoru i mieć z głowy całą tę ceremonię. Niepotrzebny stres, ta zabawa z tiarą.

A stresujesz się tym tak na serio? – zainteresowała się brunetka.

Nie – beztrosko rzuciła Jo. – Ale inni się stresują. Na przykład Lily.

Lily uśmiechnęła się, bo zrobiło jej się trochę głupio, gdy usłyszała tę uwagę.

Właśnie, nazywam się Jo Weasley, a ty? – spytała brunetkę Jo.

Rawnie MacAllison – uśmiechnęła się nowa znajoma.

Ja jestem Lily Smith.

To już nie jest tak źle, znam kogoś – Rawnie sprawiała wrażenie wyraźnie zadowolonej. – Mój tata i ja byliśmy jedynymi czarodziejami w naszym miasteczku, więc wśród samych czarodziejów trochę dziwnie się czuję.

Nie musisz się martwić, poznasz nas więcej – pocieszyła ją Jo. – I mogę cię zapewnić, że będą sympatyczni. To znaczy moi kuzyni są fajni, a chyba stanowią znaczną mniejszość etniczną tej szkoły – dodała, spoglądając wymownie na zgrupowanie rudowłosych chłopców. – Ale wszyscy chcą trafić do Gryffindoru. O ile dobrze pamiętam, żaden Weasley nie był jeszcze w innym domu. Oboje moje rodzice tam byli. I na dodatek grali w reprezentacji domu w Quidditcha. Szkoda, że pierwszoklasiści nie mogą grać…

No… - westchnęła smutno Rawnie, ale nie zdążyła dodać nic więcej, bo właśnie do sali wkroczyła powtórnie McGonagall.

Wszyscy ucichli momentalnie i popatrzyli na poważną panią profesor.

Proszę stanąć jeden za drugim i iść za mną – powiedziała, a obecni bezwiednie posłuchali jej.

Czy sprawił to ton jej głosu czy też pięćdziesiąt lat doświadczenia w pracy z czarodziejską młodzieżą (która, gwoli ścisłości, w kwestiach zachowania niewiele różniła się od zwykłej), wszyscy uczniowie wykonywali jej polecenia wręcz bezwiednie. I właśnie z tego powodu grzecznie podążyli za nią rządkiem do Wielkiej Sali. Lily była zadowolona, bo w ogonku znalazła się między swoimi dwoma nowymi znajomymi i to dodało jej trochę pewności siebie.

Jak się okazało, do Wielkiej Sali wchodziło się przez owe większe drzwi w hollu, zza których uprzednio dobiegał hałas. Choć przeczytała dokładnie opisy ważniejszych pomieszczeń zamku w _Historii Hogwartu_ pomieszczenie to zadziwiło Lily. Nie spodziewała się, że sklepienie może ukazywać niebo tak idealnie, tak rzeczywiście. Sala sprawiała wrażenie, jakby przeniesiono ją żywcem ze średniowiecza. Przy jednym ze stołów mignęły rude włosy i pomyślała, że pewnie siedzą tam kuzyni Jo. Przeszli przez całą długość pomieszczenia i stanęli wzdłuż stołu, przy którym siedzieli nauczyciele. O dziwo pierwszoroczni nie stanęli przodem do nich, tylko do siedzących przy czterech, wyjątkowo długich stołach uczniów. Profesor McGonagall ustawiła przed nimi stołek a na nim położyła Tiarę Przydziału i cofnęła się parę kroków. Wtedy kapelusz drgnął, uniósł się nieco w powietrzu i zaczął śpiewać. Pieśń była długa.

Najpierw wspomniał o cechach mieszkańców poszczególnych domów. O tym, że Ślizgoni są sprytni i czystej krwi, że Krukoni są inteligentni i najlepsi w nauce, że Gryfoni są najdzielniejsi, a Puchoni są najwierniejsi i najprawsi.

Bzdura – Jo szepnęła Lily do ucha. – Wszyscy wiedzą, że do Hufflepuffu trafiają ci, którzy nie nadają się gdzie indziej.

Potem tiara śpiewała o jedności, która powinna łączyć uczniów, bez względu na to, z jakiego pochodzą domu. Że w obliczu zagrożeń jedyne, co może ich uratować to właśnie ta jedność. A na sam koniec zażądała, by wszyscy włożyli ją na głowy. Gdy tiara zamilkła, odezwała się profesor McGonagall, zaopatrzona w zwój pergaminu.

Osoba, którą wyczytam, założy tiarę i usiądzie na stołku. Joshua Ainsley!

Do stołka podszedł wysoki chłopak o ciemnych lokach. Założył tiarę i posłusznie usiadł na taborecie. Przez chwilę w sali zapanowało grobowe milczenie, a potem tiara wykrzyknęła:

Slytherin!

Przy drugim stole na prawo gruchnęły głośne oklaski.

A wyglądał na sympatycznego… - westchnęła Jo.

Ethan Allan!

Ravenclaw!

I tak oto, w porządku ściśle alfabetycznym, uczniowie byli przydzielani do domów. A im dalej wzdłuż alfabetu, tym bardziej Lily się denerwowała. Przy Emmie Knot (która, nawiasem mówiąc, trafiła do Hufflepuffu) zaczęła się wręcz trząść.

Rawnie MacAllison!

Rawnie wyszła przed siebie odważnie, choć wyraz jej twarzy jasno mówił, że jest zdenerwowana. Powoli nałożyła tiarę na głowę i mocno zacisnęła powieki. Po chwili:

Gryffindor! – oznajmiła światu tiara.

Rawnie zdjęła tiarę i, nadal udając spokój, powoli podeszła do odpowiedniego stołu.

_Co się stanie, jeśli ta czarownica mnie nie wyczyta?_ Zastanawiała się Lily. _A jak siądę na stołku i tiara powie mi, że jestem tu przez pomyłkę? A jeśli po prostu powie, że nie potrafi mnie przydzielić do żadnego domu i będę musiała spać gdzieś na korytarzu? Sama?_

Czuła, jak coś zaczyna gnieść jej żołądek. To chyba był strach.

Alexis Russel!

Na środek wyszła uśmiechnięta blondynka, usiadła na stołku, założyła tiarę, a gdy kapelusz oznajmił „Ravenclaw!" spokojnie wstała i podeszła do drugiego stołu na lewo, gdzie parę osób zaczęło ją ściskać. I wreszcie…

Lily Smith! – wywołała ją nauczycielka.

Lily powoli wysunęła się na środek, czując, że nogi się pod nią uginają. Do gniecenia w żołądku doszła jeszcze jakaś nieokreślona gruda w gardle. Ostrożnie usiadła na samym brzeżku stołka, a tiara nie tylko przykryła jej głowę, ale też opadła na oczy.

Trudne zadanie – westchnęła cicho tiara. – Chyba najtrudniejsze w tym roku… Żądza wiedzy, pragnienie poznania nowych przyjaciół, spryt, odwaga… Na pewno nie nadajesz się do Hufflepuffu… Pasujesz mi do trzech pozostałych domów. Chociaż nie, masz za dużo przekory, bym mogła cię umieścić w Ravenclawie. Więc gdzie cię przydzielić?

Przez głowę Lily w jedną sekundę przeleciało wszystko, co czytała o domach i co wspominały jej koleżanki. Rawnie i sporo Weasley'ów jest już w Gryffindorze…

_Do Gryffindoru, nie do Slytherinu_ pomyślała. _Proszę…_

Nie rozumiem, czemu nigdy nie wybieracie Slytherinu. To wspaniały dom – szepnęła tiara. – Ale skoro tak wolisz, to niech będzie…

Gryffindor! – oznajmił kapelusz na całą salę.

Rozległy się gromkie brawa. Choć jej nogi nie zmieniły jeszcze konsystencji z galaretowatej na normalną, Lily wstała szybko, i jeszcze szybciej zdjęła tiarę, przekazując ją z powrotem w ręce profesor McGonagall. Zobaczyła jak Mickey macha do niej ręką i pokazuje miejsce obok siebie. Lily z przyjemnością opadła na krzesło i odetchnęła z wyraźną ulgą.

Fajnie, że jesteś z nami – uśmiechnął się do niej jeden z siedzących obok rudzielców.

Tymczasem ceremonia trwała dalej. Przydział uzyskali Tanner, Turrel i Thomson (ten ostatni do Gryffindoru)., potem Urke, no i przyszła kolej na Weasley'ów.

Artur Weasley!

Lily spojrzała pytająco na Mickey.

Brat bliźniak Jo – odezwała się Mickey, domyślając się, co zainteresowało dziewczynę.

Gryffindor! – krzyknęła tiara, obie dziewczyny przyłączyły się do gromkich wiwatów. które powtórzyły się, gdy Billy i Dave trafili do Gryffindoru.

Johanna Weasley!

Dopiero gdy Jo wyszła na środek, Lily zorientowała się, że to o nią chodziło nauczycielce. Rudowłosa ze spokojem zajęła miejsce na stołku.

Trzymajmy kciuki – szepnęła Mickey.

Ale nikt nawet nie zdążył kiwnąć palcem, bo tiara wykrzyknęła prawie natychmiast:

Gryffindor!

Stół Gryffindoru, zasilany coraz to nowymi Weasley'ami wybuchnął takimi oklaskami, jakich jeszcze nie było słychać tego wieczoru, a Jo dumnie zasiadła pomiędzy Mickey i Lily.

John Weasley!

Gryfoni już szykowali się do kolejnych wiwatów, gdy tiara oznajmiła:

Hufflepuff!

Oklaski wypełniły salę, ale pochodziły od Puchonów. Jo spojrzała po rodzinie okrągłymi ze zdziwienia oczami.

To niemożliwe – wyjąkała.

Ale, była to niestety prawda. Jej kuzyn spojrzał smutno na rodzinę i zajął miejsce wśród nowych znajomych, starając się nie sprawiać wrażenia rozczarowanego. Ale nawet ta mała tragedia nie mogła wpłynąć na przebieg przydziału.

Nie martwcie się – jeden ze starszych Weasley'ów próbował pocieszyć dziewczyny. – Przecież on nie zginął, tylko trafił do innego domu…

Och, zamknij się – warknęła Mickey. – Wiesz jak wyglądają stosunki między domami.

Lily bardzo chciała spytać, jak wyglądają te stosunki, ale tiara właśnie przydzieliła ostatnią z nowych uczniów, Daire Zaher, do Ravenclawu a dyrektor wstał z miejsca, co momentalnie zakończyło wszystkie rozmowy.

Witajcie. W tym roku mamy wyjątkowo wielu nowych uczniów, więc sądzę, że podczas ceremonii przydziału wszyscy zgłodnieli – zaczął swoją przemowę. – Więc na razie powiem wam tylko jedno: wcinajcie!

Lily z zainteresowaniem zauważyła, że na to jedno słowo złote półmiski wypełniły się apetycznym jedzeniem najróżniejszego rodzaju. W przeciwieństwie do innych nie była specjalnie głodna, bo w pociągu napróbowała się od Weasley'ów dość dużo różnych magicznych słodyczy. Nałożyła sobie trochę puddingu, bacznie rozglądając się dookoła i przysłuchując się prowadzonym wokół niej rozmowom.

Wiesz, nie wierzyłam, jak mi opowiadałaś, jaki piękny jest Hogwart – powiedziała Jo do Mickey.

Nigdy mi nie wierzysz – westchnęła jej kuzynka. – Czy ja cię kiedyś okłamałam?

Oczywiście, że tak! – wtrącił się jeden z braci.

A tak właściwie, Lily, rozpoznajesz ich już? W sensie naszych braci i kuzynów – spytała ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki Mickey.

Ej, nie odwracaj mojej uwagi od tego problemu – czepił się rudzielec.

Chyba raczej nie… - speszyła się lekko Lily.

Nic dziwnego – dobiegł ją nieznany głos. – Od ponad pięciuset lat w tej szkole nie było takiego natłoku Weasley'ów.

Cześć Nick – uśmiechnęła się Mickey do perłowo-białej postaci, która pojawiła się kawałek za jej plecami. – Przysiądziesz się?

I przesunęła się, robiąc duchowi miejsce na ławce między sobą i Lily.

Z chęcią – odparł, zajmując miejsce. – Nigdy nie było was więcej niż piątka. A tu nagle ósemka… i z tego siedem w moim domu. A ty? – zwrócił się nagle do Lily. – Nie jesteś z Weasley'ów, ale kogoś mi przypominasz…

Oj, chyba raczej nie – roześmiała się Lily. – Jestem Lily Smith i nie mam żadnego magicznego krewnego.

Niemożliwe – duch pokręcił głową. – A czy ja cię już kiedyś nie widziałem?

Żyłeś już tyle stuleci, że faktycznie, może ci kogoś przypominać – rzucił kolejny z Weasley'ów.

Wypraszam sobie – oburzył się duch. – Chyba powinienem się przywitać z resztą pierwszoroczniaków. Wybaczcie mi.

I, wyraźnie niezadowolony, poszybował na drugi koniec stołu, gdzie Rawnie namiętnie dyskutowała z jakąś wysoką dziewczyną o kasztanowych włosach.

Nie powinieneś był go obrażać – wytknęła kuzynowi Mickey. – On zawsze jest taki miły…

Lubi cię, bo przypominasz jego narzeczoną – prychnął jeden z chłopców.

Nieprawda – żachnęła się blondynka. – Sir Nicholas, lub jak my go nazywamy, Prawie Bezgłowy Nick, to duch wieży Gryffindoru. Ma duże poważanie wśród innych duchów.

Wiem, pisali o nim w _Historii Hogwartu_ – przytaknęła Lily.

Chciała zapytać o inne duchy, ale w tym momencie ponownie wstał dyrektor. W sali zapadła prawie natychmiastowa cisza, a tych, którzy nie chcieli przestać gadać, uciszyły syki kolegów. Dyrektor uśmiechnął się promiennie.

Pozwólcie, że teraz, gdy już jesteście syci, powiem wam jeszcze kilka słów. Pierwszoroczniacy powinni zapamiętać, że wstęp do lasu na skraju szkolnych błoni jest zakazany. Pan Filch, woźny szkoły, prosił żebym przypomniał, że między lekcjami nie wolno używać czarów na korytarzach. Od tego roku nie wolno też posiadać przy sobie Strzałek – Powrotek. Lista wszystkich rzeczy, których nie wolno robić czy też posiadać wywieszona jest w gablocie koło biura pana Filcha. Chciałbym również zakomunikować, że w klasach czwartych i piątych, uczniowie będą mieli dwie dodatkowe godziny obrony przed czarną magią tygodniowo.

Współczuję – westchnęła Mickey. – Profesor Allstron jest okropny…

Ze smutkiem muszę oznajmić, że przedmiotu tego nie będzie już uczył profesor Allstron (twarz Mickey rozjaśnił uśmiech). W tym roku mam przyjemność powitać aż dwóch nowych nauczycieli tej dziedziny. Pan profesor Remus Lupin (twarz Mickey rozpromieniła się jeszcze bardziej) będzie uczył klasy pierwsze, drugie i trzecie, natomiast w klasach starszych zajęcia poprowadzi pan profesor Harry Pottter.

Po sali przebiegło jedno wielkie „Co? Co on powiedział?". Lily spojrzała na Jo.

Ten Harry Porter o którym piszą w „Proroku?" – spytała.

Tak… Czytałaś „Proroka?" – zdziwiła się Jo.

Lily tylko skinęła głową, bo dyrektor kontynuował przemówienie.

Próby do Quidditcha rozpoczną się w przyszłym tygodniu. Chętnych do gry w barwach swojego domu proszę o zgłaszanie się do opiekunów domów lub kapitanów drużyn. No i to chyba już wszystko, co wam miałem dziś do powiedzenia. A teraz czas już zakończyć ucztę i udać się do łóżek. Śpijcie dobrze!

Gdy tylko uczniowie zaczęli wstawać w krzeseł Lily poczuła się zagubiona.

Pierwszoroczni! – zawołała dziewczyna o kasztanowych włosach, która uprzednio rozmawiała z Rawnie. – Chodźcie do mnie! Pierwszoroczni!

Kilka osób, które Lily widziała podczas ceremonii przydziału zbliżyło się do dziewczyny.

Jestem Kathy Appleby – przedstawiła się. – To jest John Shacklebolt. – wskazała na ciemnoskórego chłopaka. - Jesteśmy prefektami Gryffindoru. Jesteśmy odpowiedzialni za utrzymanie porządku w naszym domu. Możecie się do nas zwracać z problemami, ale macie nas słuchać. Teraz chodźcie, zaprowadzimy was do dormitoriów.

Prefekci wyprowadzili ich z sali. Przeszli przez niezliczoną ilość schodów i drzwi, wysłuchując wykładu Kathy o duchach, woźnym, Pani Norris i Irytku, aż wreszcie stanęli przed obrazem grubej kobiety w różowej sukni.

To jest Gruba Dama – przedstawiła im portret Kathy. – Ilekroć chcecie wejść do naszej wieży musicie jej podać hasło. Obecne brzmi: _zbieg okoliczności_.

Portret odchylił się na ukrytym zawiasie, ukazując okrągłe wejście. Przeszli przez nie i znaleźli się w ciepłym i przytulnym salonie, pełnym okrągłych stolików i wysiedzianych foteli.

Dziewczyny, chodźcie za mną – zakomenderowała Kathy i wprowadziła je po kilkunastu stopniach do dość długiego korytarza. Przeszła razem z nimi do końca i otworzyła ostatnie drzwi na prawo.

To będzie wasz wspólny pokój przez następne kilka lat. Możecie tu robić praktycznie wszystko, raczej nikt go nie skontroluje. Wasze bagaże są już na miejscu. Jakbyście miały jakieś pytania, to śpię dwa pokoje dalej, po przeciwnej stronie korytarza. Na razie – i wyszła.

Lily rozejrzała się. Prócz niej w pokoju były jeszcze Jo, Rawnie i niska blondynka, ścięta na chłopaka, którą Lily mgliście kojarzyła z przeprawy łodziami.

Chyba powinnyśmy się poznać, prawda? Bo… – zaczęła Jo.

Chyba częściowo już się znamy – uśmiechnęła się Rawnie. – Jestem Rawnie MacAllison.

Jo Weasley.

- Diana Wood.

- Lily Smith.

…no bo chyba nie pójdziemy spać tak od razu? Może pogadamy najpierw trochę? Jak mamy siedem lat ze sobą mieszkać, to przydałoby się nawzajem poznać…


	4. Pierwszy dzień

_mała dedykacja rozdziału- kilku nauczycielom z…_

**Pierwszy dzień**

- Dziewczyny, wstawajcie!  
Lily niechętnie przeciągnęła się w łóżku.  
- Już? - spytał jakiś wyraźnie zniechęcony głos.  
- Tak, już, bo zaraz spóźnicie się na swoje pierwsze śniadanie w Hogwarcie!  
Lily przeciągnęła się jeszcze raz. Naprawdę nie miała ochoty jeszcze wstawać. Gadały wczoraj długo, chyba nawet za długo. Z trudem otworzyła oczy. Tuż nad nią znajdował się piękny, bordowy baldachim. Tak, była w Hogwarcie. Przetarła powieki i usiadła na łóżku. Oparta o zamknięte drzwi stała Kathy Appleby, ta dziewczyna, "prefekt", która wczoraj zaprowadziła je do sypialni. Jo, Rawnie i Diana gramoliły się powoli z łóżek.  
- Dobrze, że po was przyszłam - stwierdziła Kathy. - Miałam przeczucie, że zaśpicie.  
Lily spojrzała na swój budzik, który dnia poprzedniego ustawiła na szafce przy łóżku. Wskazywał godzinę ósmą.  
- O której jest to śniadanie tak właściwie? - spytała Rawnie składając pościel.  
- Nie musisz słać, skrzaty to zrobią - zauważyła Kathy. - A śniadanie jest o wpół do dziewiątej. O dziewiątej większość ludzi zaczyna lekcje.  
- Dopchamy się do łazienki? - spytała Diana, która właśnie wyciągnęła z szafki mydło, ręcznik i szczoteczkę do zębów  
- Jedną z zalet Gryffindoru są olbrzymie łazienki w sporej ilości - uśmiechnęła się Kathy. - Z tego co słyszałam od Krukonek one mają o wiele gorzej. Zdążycie się umyć. Łazienka jest za drzwiami z wyrzeźbionym wodospadem. Potem są osobne umywalki i kabiny.  
Lily wykopała momentalnie z nierozpakowanej jeszcze torby swój ręcznik i pobiegła za resztą.Udało im się. Zdążyły na śniadanie. Gdy razem z całą resztą Hogwartu pochłaniały jajecznicę, Kathy znowu pojawiła się tuż koło nich.  
- Wasze plany lekcji - powiedziała, podając Rawnie kilka kawałków pergaminów.  
Brunetka wzięła jeden i podała resztę kolegom i koleżankom. Lily przyjrzała mu się z ciekawością.  
- Jutro mamy środę, prawda? - spytała Diana cicho.  
- Tak - odpowiedziały równocześnie Jo i Rawnie.  
Według planu miały mieć teraz transmutację. Mickey, która skończyła już jeść i dosiadła się do nich zaczęła opowiadać im o nauczycielce tego przedmiotu, profesor McGonagall.  
- Jest bardzo stanowcza i zawsze przejrzy każdy wykręt na temat nieodrobionych zadań domowych - stwierdziła. - Ale nie odejmuje niesłusznie punktów uczniom, tak jak robi to Snape. Za to równie mocno nie lubi jak ktoś robi na lekcji coś, co nie jest związane z tematem. I nigdy się na nikogo nie uwzięła, jest naprawdę sprawiedliwa. A, i nie ma mowy o spóźnieniu się do niej na lekcję. Jak chcecie zdążyć na pierwszą, to mogę was zaprowadzić do klasy, co wy na to?  
Zgodziły się z radością, bo Kathy im nie pokazała, gdzie będą lekcje. Gdy tylko wstały od stołu przyłączyło się do nich jeszcze trzech rudzielców, a wraz z nimi jeszcze dwóch chłopców. Nazywali się Corrin Thomson i Tom Fortescue, co oznajmili im w drodze do klasy.  
- To twój dziadek ma tę lodziarnię na Pokątnej? - zainteresowała się Jo.  
- Tak - odparł chłopak, jakby trochę przestraszony pytaniem samym w sobie.  
Dzięki pomocy Mickey zdążyli do klasy na czas. Blondynka życzyła im powodzenia na pierwszej lekcji i zniknęła za rogiem, idąc na zaklęcia.  
Klasa do transmutacji była bardzo zadbana. Jednoosobowe ławki ustawione zostały w dwa rzędy. Lily, z nawyku, usiadła w pierwszej. Miejsce za nią zajęła Jo, a dalej Diana. Rawnie usiadła w drugiej ławce w drugim rzędzie. Chłopcy rozmieścili się gdzieś z tyłu. McGonagall weszła do klasy przez drugie drzwi, umieszczone w ścianie tuż koło tablicy. Odczytała ich nazwiska z trzymanego w ręku pergaminu. Wywołani wstawali, żeby mogła się im przez chwilę przyjrzeć. Szczególnie długo wpatrywała się w trzech Weasley'ów.  
- Mam nadzieję, że wiecie, że to ja jestem opiekunem waszego domu, więc chciałabym was wszystkich zapamiętać - wyjaśniła.  
Potem udzieliła im krótkiego wykładu na temat specyfiki i delikatności, jakiej wymaga sztuka transmutacji. Lekkim machnięciem różdżki zamieniła katedrę w kozę, a potem z powrotem w mebel. Resztę lekcji spędzili na próbie przekształcenia otrzymanej od nauczycielki zapałki w szpilkę. Najbliżej sukcesu byli Lily i Corrin. Jej zapałka stała się stalowa, natomiast jego przybrała charakterystyczny, igłowaty kształt.  
- Jaki jest sens robienia takich głupot? - podsumował ich podobne przemyślenia jeden z Weasley'ów, gdy tylko opuścili klasę.  
- Trzeba zacząć od prostych rzeczy, żeby potem móc przejść do trudniejszych - odparła filozoficznie Lily, ale chłopak tylko pogardliwie prychnął.  
Obrona przed czarną magią okazała się o wiele ciekawsza. Profesor Lupin, szczupły, ciemno ubrany mężczyzna opowiadał im pokrótce o najróżniejszych, niebezpiecznych stworach - boginach, druzgotkach, dementorach.  
- Na razie jeszcze za mało umiecie z magii ogólnej, abyśmy mogli ćwiczyć przeciwzaklęcia do obrony przed nimi - powiedział. - Omówimy więc na razie dotyczącą ich teorię. Praktyką zajmiemy się dopiero pod koniec następnego semestru. Tak, ja też nie lubię teorii - dodał z uśmiechem, gdy po klasie przetoczył się jęk zawodu. - Ale trzeba mierzyć siły na zamiary.  
- A kiedy zajmiemy się obroną przed czarownikami? - wypaliła Jo. - Najniebezpieczniejsi są przecież Śmierciożercy…  
- Aby móc walczyć trzeba być już obeznanym z czarną magią - odparł. - O tym również pomówimy w drugim półroczu. Na razie mogę wam tylko obiecać, że postaram się wam przedstawić te wszystkie złe stwory, o których mówiłem, z najciekawszej strony.  
- Tata zawsze twierdził, że lekcje z Lupinem były super - westchnęła Jo, gdy opuścili klasę. Chłopcy pobiegli natychmiast na obiad do Wielkiej Sali, zostawiając dziewczyny trochę z tyłu. - Nigdy nie nudził ich niepotrzebnymi informacjami, tyko pokazywał, co robić, jak się jest w niebezpieczeństwie. I dużo ćwiczyli. A u nas będzie nuda…  
- Skąd wiesz? - spytała Rawnie. - Wydaje mi się, że to jeden z tych nauczycieli, co potrafią nawet najnudniejsze rzeczy zrobić interesującymi. Miałam w podstawówce takiego geografa.  
- U nas była taka świetna historyczka - dodała Lily. - I matematyczka.  
- My mieliśmy fantastyczną biolożkę - powiedziała Diana.  
- E tam - mruknęła Jo.

- Harry?  
Nie było odpowiedzi. Ginny postanowiła na nią nie czekać. Po prostu otworzyła drzwi i weszła do jego gabinetu. Siedział przy biurku, z głową opartą na rozłożonej przed nim wielgachnej książce. Najwyraźniej spał. Ginny podeszła do niego i potrząsnęła go za ramię. Zerwał się tak gwałtownie, jakby został porażony piorunem. W dłoni trzymał różdżkę, którą skądś wyciągnął. Przez chwilę przyglądał się swojemu gościowi, a potem powoli opuścił różdżkę.  
- Przepraszam, Ginny - powiedział. - Jestem przewrażliwiony…  
- Zdecydowanie jesteś - przyznała. - Do której wczoraj siedziałeś?  
- Nie wiem - Harry ziewnął i przeciągnął się. - Długo. Mam tu dostęp do najlepszej czarnoksięskiej biblioteki w całej Anglii. Nie mogę tego zmarnować.  
Ginny obrzuciła wolumin na jego biurku sceptycznym spojrzeniem. Podeszła do niego i odchyliła okładkę.  
- "Magia diabelska i jak ją mocą światła pokonywać" - przeczytała. - Jednym słowem nie chcesz potraktować swojego pobytu w Hogwarcie jako odpoczynku od stresu?  
- Nie mogę - odparł Harry. - Muszę go pokonać. Za długo to wszystko się przeciąga. Nie wiemy, ile jeszcze będziemy się mogli bronić…  
- Harry - przerwała mu Ginny stanowczym tonem. - Rozumiem, że się tym martwisz, każdy z nas się martwi, ale Dumbledore po to zmusił cię do przyjęcia etatu w tej szkole, abyś sobie wreszcie trochę odpoczął. Abyś mógł się rano obudzić w poczuciu bezpieczeństwa. Nie wyskakiwał na każdego nieznajomego z różdżką, bo stanie się z ciebie drugi Szalonooki Moody. Jesteś bohaterem, ale nawet bohaterowie potrzebują odpoczynku.  
- Nie jestem bohaterem. Robię, co do mnie należy.  
Ginny tylko się uśmiechnęła.  
- Przyszłam zaprowadzić cię na obiad, bo słyszałam, że na śniadaniu cię nie było. Jak się pospieszysz, to może nie będziesz musiał prosić skrzatów o odgrzanie ziemniaków.  
Harry tylko uśmiechnął się blado. Skrzaty… Skrzaty zawsze przywodziły mu na myśl Hermionę. Co się z nią stało? Czemu odeszła? Nie kochała go? A może po prostu bała się o siebie? O, co to to nie. Nikt z Gryffindoru nie porzuciłby przyjaciela w potrzebie, a szczególnie nie Hermiona.  
- Harry? Coś się stało?  
- Nie, Ginny - pokręcił głową. - Zamyśliłem się tylko. Chodźmy na obiad.  
- Wiesz, wpadnij do skrzydła szpitalnego wieczorem - powiedziała, gdy już byli na korytarzu. - Dam ci Napar Błogiego Snu. Będziesz po nim lepiej spał, bez koszmarów.  
- Dzięki - uśmiechnął się do niej jeszcze raz, po raz kolejny w sposób wymuszony. - Nie podziękowałem ci jeszcze za pobudkę. Gdyby nie ty, zaspałbym na moją pierwszą lekcję, mam zaraz po obiedzie. Nie będzie łatwo, bo to Ślizgoni.  
- Współczuję - westchnęła Ginny. - Chociaż Snape może jeszcze nie zdążył ich do ciebie negatywnie nastawić. A z tą pobudką to nie ma sprawy. Neville po prostu wspomniał, że nie byłeś na i stwierdziłam, że sprawdzę, czy dobrze się czujesz. Muszę dbać o zdrowie uczniów i kadry - uśmiechnęła się.  
Harry również się roześmiał. Może to były te mury, może towarzystwo dobrej znajomej, może poczucie bezpieczeństwa i przynależności, świadomość, że jest w domu… W każdym razie od zaginięcia Hermiony nie czuł się tak spokojny i pogodny. Przykre myśli na chwilę odsunęły się na drugi plan. Ginny miała rację. Miał wypocząć. Będzie uczyć i przypomni sobie, jak to było samemu uczyć się do egzaminów. Będzie wreszcie mógł prowadzić małą wojnę podjazdową ze Snape'em jak równy z równym. A wieczory będzie spędzał z Neville'em, Ginny, Hagridem i Dumbledorem. Zasłużył sobie na odpoczynek.  
Z tych wyjątkowo pogodnych myśli wyrwała go w sensie prawie dosłownym grupa dziewczynek, które wyszły niespodziewanie zza rogu. Jedna z nich wpadła na Ginny, druga na niego. Obie odskoczyły przerażone.  
- Ojej… przepraszamy… - zaczęła wyższa, w której momentalnie rozpoznał Jo Weasley.  
- Przepraszamy… - powtórzyła jak echo trochę niższa, o kasztanowych włosach.  
Harry przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Bez wątpienia, przypominała mu Hermionę. Takie same rozwichrzone i nieposłuszne włosy. Ten sam wyraz twarzy, gdy coś ją przestraszyło. Tylko oczy miała niepokojąco zielone.  
- Nie szkodzi, Jo… panno Weasley - powiedziała Ginny.  
- Ciocia Ginny! - ucieszyła się Jo. - I wujek Harry!  
- Tutaj powinniśmy być na "pani Longbottom" i "profesorze Potter" - upomniała ją pielęgniarka.  
- No tak… nic tak nie niszczy rodzinnych więzi jak szkoła - prychnęła Jo.  
Pozostałe dziewczyny stały w milczeniu. Lily zauważyła, że mężczyzna dziwnie jej się przygląda i spuściła oczy. Ginny również na nią spojrzała, zaintrygowana wejrzeniem Harry'ego. I bez trudu odgadła, że dziewczyna przypomina mu Hermionę z ich wspólnych, szkolnych czasów. Musiała go odciągnąć jak najszybciej, bo doskonale wiedziała, jak depresyjnie nastraja Harry'ego wspomnienie dawnej przyjaciółki.  
- Harry, musimy już iść - powiedziała. - Niech dziewczynki idą w swoją stronę.  
- Na razie - mruknęła Jo i ruszyła przed siebie, jakby nic się nie stało. Koleżanki bez słowa poszły za nią, a po chwili wyraźnie rozgorzała pomiędzy nimi rozmowa.  
Ginny pociągnęła Harry'ego w inny korytarz. Dziękowała niebiosom, że do Wielkiej Sali było wiele dróg, bo dziewczyny niewątpliwie poszły na obiad.  
- Widziałaś tę dziewczynę? - spytał Harry. - Tę…  
- … która wyglądała jak Hermiona? Przepraszam - dodała, gdy jej przyjaciel nagle drgnął. - Tak czasem bywa, Harry. Ludzie są do siebie podobni. Nieraz obcy przypominają mi znajomych. Nie myśl o tym, co było dawno.  
- Ginny, ty ją dobrze znałaś. Jaki miała powód?  
- Nie wiem, już ci to wiele razy mówiłam. Wiesz, że zostawiła tylko tę kartkę, że odeszła z własnej woli i żeby jej nie szukać. Minęło już jedenaście lat, spróbuj o niej zapomnieć. Jest tyle miłych czarownic…  
- Nie, Ginny. Ona była jedyna.  
Nie odezwali się już do siebie, dopóki nie zajęli miejsc przy stole w Wielkiej Sali.

- To twoi krewni? - spytała z ciekawością Rawnie, gdy tylko oddalili się kawałek od spotkanej na korytarzu dwójki.  
- Moja ciocia i przyjaciel moich rodziców - odparła Jo.  
- Nie mówiłaś, że twoi rodzice przyjaźnią się z samym Harry'ym Potterem - powiedziała Rawnie z wyrzutem.  
- No i co z tego? Chodzili po prostu razem do szkoły.  
- Aha - mruknęła brunetka w odpowiedzi wszechwiedzącym tonem.  
- No co? - spytała obcesowo Jo.  
- Nic.  
- No ale co?  
- Naprawdę nic.  
Kłóciły się w ten sposób aż do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie wypełnienie ust i umysłów jedzeniem nie pozwoliło im na jakąkolwiek werbalną komunikację. Diana również siedziała milcząca, jak zawsze do tej pory. Możliwe, że po prostu nad czymś rozmyślała. Podobnie Lily, która zachodziła w głowę, czemu profesor Potter tak dziwnie na nią patrzył. Wpadła co prawda na niego, ale też od razu przeprosiła… nie, to musiało być coś innego. Tylko co?  
- Cześć - do dziewczyn drugi raz tego dnia dosiadła się Mickey.  
- Hej - mruknęły solidarnie, choć dość nierówno.  
- Coście takie milczące? - spytała Weasley'ówna z ciekawością. - Dosiadłam się do was, bo wydawało mi się, że jesteście trochę weselsze niż dziewczyny z mojego rocznika.  
- Które są z twojego rocznika? - zainteresowała się momentalnie Rawnie.  
- Te dwie przy końcu stołu. Są całkiem miłe, ale myślą tylko o chłopakach - dodała szeptem.  
Pierwszaczki parsknęły śmiechem.  
- To chyba normalne, prawda? - spytała Jo.  
- Dojrzewanie i te sprawy - pokiwała głową Rawnie, udając śmiertelną powagę.  
Ponownie parsknęły śmiechem.  
- Jo, powiem ci szczerze - trafiłaś na lepsze koleżanki niż ja - stwierdziła Mickey. - Chyba obleję ten rok, by wylądować z wami w jednej klasie.  
- Co ty, taka prymuska jak ty? - rzuciła ironicznie Jo.  
- A coś ty taka nie w sosie? - spytała ją kuzynka.  
- Nieważne - burknęła Jo.  
- To przeze mnie - żachnęła się Rawnie. - Jo, nie chciałam cię zdenerwować. Naprawdę. Przepraszam, nie wściekaj się na mnie.  
- Nie ma sprawy, tylko powiedz, co?  
- Nic.  
- Ale powiedz co.  
- Co.  
Tym razem śmiechem wybuchnęły nie tylko pierwszoroczniaczki, ale też reszta siedzących tuż obok Gryfonów.  
- Jesteś upiorna - stwierdziła w końcu Jo, ale uśmiechnęła się przy tym.

Zielarstwa uczył, jak się dowiedziały jeszcze przed końcem obiadu, wujek Jo.  
- To mąż cioci Ginny. To ta, na którą wpadłam na korytarzu - wyjaśniła. - Oboje pracują w Hogwarcie, ona jako pielęgniarka, a on jako nauczyciel.  
- Masz strasznie wielką rodzinę - zauważyła nieśmiało Diana.  
- Mój tata miał sześcioro rodzeństwa - oznajmiła dumnie Jo.  
- A mama? - spytała Lily.  
- Mama była jedynaczką, ale mówi zawsze, że jedyne, co się jej w tym podobało, to nie kupowanie dużych ilości prezentów na święta. I ja się chyba z nią zgadzam.  
- A co, byłaś kiedyś jedynaczką? - zainteresowała się Rawnie, ale Lily syknięciem kazała się jej opamiętać.  
Profesor Longbottom okazał się sympatycznym, pyzatym czarodziejem, odzianym w ciemną szatę (ciężko było określić, czy od samego początku była brązowo-szara, czy była to kwestia jej częstego kontaktu z ziemią). W ramach ćwiczeń na pierwszej lekcji podzielił ich na trójki i kazał przesadzać zwykłe, lecznicze zioła, żeby nabrali wprawy w operowaniu narzędziami ogrodniczymi. Lily trafiła do grupy z Dianą i wysokim, chudym Puchonem, który przedstawił się jako Nicolas Cox. Jak się okazało, znał się na sadzeniu roślin i chętnie dzielił się tą wiedzą, więc jako pierwsi obsadzili swoje kilka doniczek.  
- Bardzo ładnie - pochwalił ich Longbottom. - Każde z was zarobiło dla swego domu po pięć punktów. Ci, którzy skończą, oddadzą mi doniczki i narzędzia i mogą wrócić do zamku Na następną lekcję napiszecie wypracowanie na stopę długości o przesadzaniu roślin magicznych.  
Diana i Lily skinęły Nicolasowi na pożegnanie i pobiegły do wieży Gryffindoru nie czekając na resztę. Zajęły dwa wygodne fotele przy stoliku tuż koło kominka. Lily momentalnie otworzyła książkę do zielarstwa i zaczęła przeglądać pierwszy rozdział, "O rozsadzaniu, przesadzaniu i zapewnianiu właściwej ziemi". Z torby wyciągnęła ołówek i zaczęła nim zaznaczać fragmenty, które mogły się później przydać do napisania pracy. Diana spojrzała na nią niepewnie i zaczęła przeszukiwać swoją torbę w poszukiwaniu bliżej nieokreślonego czegoś. Poszukiwania owe pochłonęły jej całe piętnaście minut, po których do pokoju wspólnego napłynęła fala Gryfonów –najwyraźniej właśnie skończyła się lekcja. Po chwili dotarli też pierwszoroczniacy, w przypadku Rawnie, Jo i jednego z jej krewniaków umazani na twarzach ziemią. Dziewczyny pomachały Lily i Dianie, po czym popędziły do dormitorium, zapewne, żeby się umyć. Dwaj pozostali Weasley'owie dosiedli się do stolika przy kominku.  
- Co im się stało, że są tacy brudni? - zainteresowała się Lily.  
- Cóż… - z uśmieszkiem satysfakcji jeden z rudzielców zapadł się w fotel. - Mieli zgodnie pracować przy jednej doniczce, ale wybuchła między nimi mała kłótnia…  
- No i poszło na ziemię - dokończył jego kuzyn. - Moja siostra potrafi być bardzo zawzięta, szczególnie jak idzie o głupoty.  
- A co na to nauczyciel? - zainteresowała się Lily.  
- A, nic nie powiedział - machnął pierwszy Weasley ręką. - Próbował, ale wujek Neville jest taki, że nic mu się zbytnio nie udaje, prawda, Artur? Pamiętasz jak mu wtedy Peter podłożył łajnobombę w walizce?  
Artur, brat Jo, tylko skinął głową, nadal z wyraźnie rozpromienioną twarzą. Lily zanotowała w pamięci, że to ten z grzywką na czole. Tak, sporo się musiała jeszcze nauczyć, ale miała przeczucie, że wbrew jakimkolwiek obawom będzie się tu czuła dobrze i że nowi koledzy ją naprawdę ją polubią.

**AN:** Zwrócono mi uwagę, że czarodzieje nie chodzą do podstawówek. Wiem o tym, czytałam na stronie JKR. W tym jednak wypadku, Rawnie, Lili i Diana chodziły – Rawnie jest w półkrwi i wychowała się wśród mugoli, Lily również wychowała się jak normalne dziecko (nie wiedziała, że jest czarodziejką) zaś Diana jest, jakby to powiedział jakiś Ślizgon, szlamą. Jo, która nigdy wcześniej nie miała nauczycieli, patrzy na całą sprawę inaczej i dlatego rzuca zdawkowe „e tam".  
Dla zainteresowanych – dokopałam się do notatek i części następne będą. Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć kiedy, bo na głowie mam jeszcze parę innych projektów a na dodatek za dwa tygodnie zaczynam studia. Ale kiedyś skończę tego fika :mrgreen: a, i byłoby mi miło dostać jakąś recenzję.


	5. Snape's favourite student

**A/N: **A więc oto i kolejny chapter. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Z góry przepraszam, bo to wersja beta (ze względu na problemy techniczne nie będę miała kontaktu z moją beta do października, a przecież tyle chyba nikomu nie chcę się czekać). I przepraszam za angielski tytuł, ale brzmiał ładniej, niż polski odpowiednik. Ciąg dalszy notek odautorskich na końcu chaptera  Miłego czytania 

**Snape's favourite student**

Lily obudziła się z płaczem. Rzadko śniły jej się koszmary. Nigdy nie przeżyła tego strasznego uczucia, że spada z wysokości czy że ktoś ją goni a ona ma nogi jak z gumy. Raz tylko, rok temu, kiedy jej mama wyszła na imieniny do koleżanki z pracy, a ona skorzystała z okazji i obejrzała w telewizji „Krzyk", obudziła się w nocy przerażona i długo nie mogła zasnąć, skulona pod kołdrą, nasłuchując, czy nie nadchodzi morderca w białej masce. Tym razem jednak koszmar był inny.  
_Szła pustym korytarzem Hogwartu. Wkoło nie było nikogo, tylko gdzieś z daleka było słychać czyjeś głosy. I śmiech. Zaczęła biec. Wpadła na piękny, zalany słońcem dziedziniec. Na trawie siedziało kilkanaście osób w czarnych, hogwarckich szatach. Nie poznała twarzy.  
- To ona! – powiedział ktoś.  
- Przemądrzała!  
- Mądralińska!  
- Panna „ja-wszystko-wiem"!  
Stanęła osłupiała, oślepiona słońcem. Nie mogła dostrzec twarzy, nie potrafiła rozpoznać głosów.  
- Czego tu szukasz? – wyszydził ją ostry, chłopięcy głos. – To nie twoje miejsce, wynoś się stąd!  
- Wynoś się! – powtórzył głosy.  
- I wiesz co? – drugi głos, równie zimny i ostry, chyba nawet nie miał właściciela. – Kujoństwo nie nadrobi prawdziwych magicznych zdolności, słyszysz?  
- Tak – poparła go jakaś dziewczyna – ktoś, kto nie jest spokrewniony z żadnym czarodziejem nie ma szans w tej szkole! Wyleci od razu! A ty nawet nie masz talentu!  
- Kujonka! Oszustka! Przemądrzalska!  
- Nie, nie, zostawcie mnie! Zostawcie mnie wszyscy! – krzyknęła.  
_I wtedy się obudziła. Nie zlana potem, ale zlana łzami. Całą poduszkę miała od nich wilgotną. Przewróciła się na plecy i spróbowała wbić wzrok w czerwony baldachim nad łóżkiem. Bezskutecznie, bo w oczach cały czas miała oślepiające światło ze swojego snu. Cała się trzęsła. To tylko głupi sen… TYLKO sen… „_ktoś, kto nie jest spokrewniony z żadnym czarodziejem nie ma szans w tej szkole! Wyleci od razu!" _Trafił idealnie w jej najgorsze obawy. W strach, co się stanie, jeśli faktycznie nie okaże się czarodziejką. Nie próbowała żadnych czarów w domu, tak jej poradziła mama, no bo w końcu gdyby coś jej nie wyszło i wysadziłaby cały blok w powietrze… Wolała nie ryzykować. Myślała, że jeśli w szkole dostatecznie się przyłoży to raz dwa wszystko opanuje. Jeśli ktoś ma czarodzieja w rodzinie to zna na pewno podstawy, o których ona jeszcze nawet nie słyszała, ale to prawdopodobnie jest do nadrobienia. Dzisiaj niby poszło jej dobrze, chociaż w gruncie rzeczy mógł to być czysty przypadek. Chociaż z drugiej strony, nie ona jedna jest z niemagicznej rodziny. Diana też jest. Mama Rawnie też nie była czarownicą.  
Ale nawet jeśli wszystko się jakoś poukłada, da radę z nauką, to co z ludźmi? Czy zdoła się z kimkolwiek zaprzyjaźnić? W podstawówce nie miała żadnej bliskiej przyjaciółki. Nikogo, z kim siedziałaby w ławce a na przerwach chichotała po kątach, opowiadała sekrety i dzieliła się cukierkami przyniesionymi z domu. Siedziała zawsze sama, w pierwszej ławce, vis-a-vis nauczycielki. Koleżanki i koledzy z klasy ją lubili, ale... Nigdy nikt nie zaprosił jej do gry w klasy, ale gdy pytała, czy może się przyłączyć, wszyscy się bez problemu zgadzali. Kiedy raz wyprawiła urodziny, dziesiąte, koleżanki przyszły, przyniosły ładne prezenty i miło się z nią bawiły. To wszystko.  
W głębi serca tęskniła za prawdziwą przyjaźnią. Czy tu miała szansę ją odnaleźć? Bała się, że nie. Że będzie tak samo, jak było w podstawówce. Że nadal jej jedyną przyjaciółką pozostanie jej mama.  
Mama zawsze była dla niej wsparciem. Pomagała jej w nauce, jeśli tylko tego potrzebowała. Grała z nią w karty, w gry planszowe, układała puzzle. Przed snem opowiadała jej niesamowite historie, zarówno klasyczne bajki, jak historie o Kopciuszku czy królewnie Śnieżce, jak i niesamowite historie, jak bajka o trzech braciach, którzy oszukali Śmierć, które chyba wymyślała sama. Tylko dzięki niej czuła się pewnie przez ostatnie tygodnie, tuż po otrzymaniu tego dziwnego listu z Hogwartu. Teraz, kiedy było późno i czuła się bardzo samotna, chciała porozmawiać z nią, powiedzieć jak się czuje, a nawet nie miała jak zadzwonić… mogła napisać list, ale list dojdzie następnego dnia, kiedy te wszystkie uczucia już przeminą. Jeśli by nawet chciała pisać, to musiałaby zapalić światło i obudziłaby pozostałe dziewczyny.  
Zwinęła się w kłębek i skuliła pod kołdrą. Łzy przestały już płynąć, ale poduszka wciąż była mokra. Gdyby tylko mogła ją zmienić na suchą to mogłaby spróbować ponownie zasnąć…  
Ale to była tylko myśl, bo zmęczenie i chęć ucieczki od samotności już po chwili wzięły górę. Zapadła w ciemność, tym razem bez żadnych snów, ale też bez przygnębiających myśli. Nie poczuła jak ktoś zmienia jej poduszkę na suchą, ani też jak zachrypnięty głos mruczy:  
- Biedny Stworek, biedna pani Stworka, gdyby wiedziała, że Stworek musi służyć tej szlamie… Ścięłaby go na pewno… Biedny Stworek, zasłużył już na to, a tak musi wypełniać polecenia hogwarckich szlam… Gdyby pani nadal żyła… Pan Stworka nie rozumie, brata się ze szlamami, ach, moja biedna pani, gdyby tylko żyła… Biedna pani Stworka…

Muszę przyznać, że na ten list czekałam z prawdziwą niecierpliwością. Pamiętam, jakby to było dziś, kiedy pierwszego dnia wieczorem pisałam do rodziców. Tylko kilka słów, że podróż mi się nie dłużyła, że szkoła jest piękna, że chyba poznam sporo nowych kolegów. Lily nie napisała pierwszego dnia, dopiero drugiego, ale nie dziwiłam się jej – tyle wokół niej się działo. Szczerze mówiąc myślałam, że następny list przyjdzie za tydzień, więc kiedy brązowa, hogwarcka sowa zapukała dziobem w moje okno szczerze się zdziwiłam. Nie powiem, w pierwszej chwili przestraszyłam się. Jednak kiedy już rozerwałam kopertę, kiedy zobaczyłam jej równe, staranne pismo, kiedy zagłębiłam się między jego linijki, niepokój zaczął odpływać.

_Kochana Mamo, _pisała  
_Wiem, że pisałam wczoraj, ale dzieje się tu strasznie dużo i po prostu chciałabym Ci o tym wszystkim osobiście opowiedzieć. Najchętniej zadzwoniłabym, gdybym tylko mogła, ale tutaj nie ma telefonów, a nawet jakby jakiś był, to by zwariował (zresztą mówiłam Ci już o tym, w końcu wyczytałam to w _Historii Hogwartu_). Jest już dość późno, ale i tak ostatnią dzisiejszą lekcję mamy przed północą dopiero. Większość ludzi odrabia zadanie z eliksirów na jutro, ale ja już je zrobiłam (mieliśmy kupę czasu przed historią magii, to kolejny przedmiot) a przecież nie będę siedziała i patrzyła w ogień, kiedy inni męczą się nad zadaniem domowym, więc piszę do Ciebie.  
Eliksiry były chyba najgorszą lekcją, na jakiej kiedykolwiek byłam. Są w klasie w lochach, gdzie jest koszmarnie zimno i ciemno. Nie pali się tam żadne duże światło, tylko ogień pod kociołkami, więc ogólnie jest strasznie. Mamy je z innym domem, tym razem Ślizgonami. Nauczyciel to ich opiekun i od razu było wiadomo, że będzie ich traktował lepiej. On jest straszny. Jakbym go spotkała w ciemnej uliczce, to nie wiem, czy wyszłabym stamtąd żywa. Na samym początku nas odpytał. Znałam większość odpowiedzi, ale ponieważ pytał na wyrywki wolałam się nie zgłaszać. Odjął dużo punktów (pisałam już o tym) Gryfindorowi, a jak tylko zaczął odejmować za złe odpowiedzi to przestał pytać swoich, więc Slytherin nie stracił prawie nic. Był bardzo niesprawiedliwy, szczególnie potem, kiedy kazał nam zrobić eliksir przyspieszający leczenie ran. To było z pozoru proste, ale on był koszmarnie nie fair. Nie mówił, jak kroić składniki, a potem krytykował za ich złe pokrojenie. To głównie, bo reszta była w przepisie. W każdym bądź razie nic na mój nie powiedział, a według Mickey (to koleżanka z drugiej klasy, kuzynka Jo) brak uwag to już u niego aprobata. W każdym bądź razie poszłam zaraz potem do biblioteki i zrobiłam to zadanie domowe. Tu jest taki niesamowity zwyczaj zadawania wypracowań o określonej długości – powiedzmy na stopę albo na półtora. U niego było na pół i nie było trudne, bo chodziło o rodzaje naparów leczniczych, a to jest w prawie każdej książce o leczeniu (było w „Podstawach uzdrowień", z tego zresztą pisałam). Potem przejrzałam trochę o tych technikach krojenia, ale nie za długo, bo był obiad a potem historia magii. Chyba nie uwierzysz, ale tego przedmiotu faktycznie uczy DUCH. Nazywa się profesor Binns i jest koszmarnie nudny. Cały czas tylko dyktuje takim monotonnym głosem… Starałam się co prawda notować, ale chyba do egzaminu (bo tu nie ma zaliczenia z ocen, są egzaminy, jak na studiach – to był dla mnie szok) będę się uczyć z książek. Zresztą zobaczę.  
Na dzisiaj to już chyba na tyle, niedługo lecę na lekcję. Przejrzę jeszcze trochę te eliksiry, bo strasznie się ich jutro boję. Pozdrów Krzywcia, kocham Cię,_

_Lily._

Krzywołap wskoczył mi na kolana, pogłaskałam go więc mechanicznie. Z jej listem przypomniała mi się moja pierwsza lekcja eliksirów. Wtedy Snape odszedł od praktyki zbiorowego upokarzania uczniów, jak to czynił w innych klasach. U nas prześladował tylko i wyłącznie Harry'ego. Ciekawe, czy przez te wszystkie lata posiwiał, czy nadal jest taki upiornie czarny. Bałam się go wtedy podświadomie, tym samym strachem, którym do dzisiaj darzę Śmierciożerców. Ciekawe, czy nadal szpieguje dla Dumbledore'a, czy teraz już jest oficjalnie po jego stronie. Jak teraz odnosi się do Harry'ego? Miałam nadzieję, że chociaż Lily da sobie radę u niego na lekcjach.  
Tak w gruncie rzeczy, ile ja mam różnych nadziei…

Lily odłożyła pióro. Był już piątek, koniec pierwszego tygodnia a przed nią leżał piąty już list do mamy. Pisała jej o wszystkim, a przynajmniej tak starała się pisać. Po tym dziwnym śnie, z którego nie pozostało żadne wspomnienie, tylko bliżej nieokreślony niepokój, postanowiła trochę zmienić swoje podejście. Nie siadała tak jak w podstawówce do odrabiania zadań w momencie, gdy tylko skończyły się lekcje. Odczekiwała godzinę, dwie, spędzając naprawdę przyjemnie czas z Jo, Rawnie, Dianą i resztą Weasleyów, dopiero potem stwierdzała, że musi iść wziąć się za lekcje. Na razie za każdym razem protestowali, ale miała nadzieję, że to się zmieni. Starała się też zawsze, żeby zaraz po skończeniu zadań (a okazało się, że już od samego początku było ich sporo) do nich dołączyć. Chociaż do tego czasu oni z reguły zabierali się za swoje. Pisała więc do mamy, a potem brała do ręki książkę. Chwilowo czytała „Eliksiry dla początkujących", które wypożyczyła z biblioteki. Na drugich zajęciach Snape ich co prawda nie odpytał, ale nadal niedopowiadał instrukcji i krytykował wszystkich Gryfonów.  
- Musicie się przyzwyczaić, tak będzie zawsze – powiedziała im Mickey przy kolacji. – On taki już jest. Nienawidzi Gryfonów z całego serca. Zresztą wiecie, co o nim mówią plotki…  
Jo i Rawnie kiwnęły głowami. Diana popatrzyła na Mickey zdziwiona.  
- A co mówią plotki? – spytała Lily, również zaintrygowana.  
- Że bardziej od Gryfonów nienawidzi tylko Harry'ego Pottera – szepnęła Jo.  
- Bo jest Śmierciożercą – zawtórowała jej Rawnie.  
- Co? – Lily podniosła głos trochę za wysoko. Kilka osób przy ich stole spojrzała na nią z ciekawością.  
- Cicho! – uciszyła je wszystkie Mickey. – Słyszałam, jak tata z mamą rozmawiali kiedyś o nim z Harry'ym. Ponoć wszyscy go nie cierpią, ale muszą go akceptować.  
- Ale dlaczego? – spytała Lily, teraz już szeptem.  
- Bo Dumbledore mu ufa – odparła Mickey tak, jakby rozwiewało to wszystkie wątpliwości.  
Dla Jo najprawdopodobniej rozwiało, ale trzy pozostałe dziewczyny nie były przekonane.  
- No i co z tego? – zdziwiła się Lily.  
- Jak to: co z tego? – oburzyła się Jo. – Dumbledore to Dumbledore! Najwspanialszy i najpotężniejszy czarodziej naszych czasów! Tylko dzięki niemu Hogwart wciąż istnieje i jest bezpiecznym miejscem. Póki on tu jest, Same-Wiecie-Kto nie odważy się zaatakować zamku. Gdy Śmierciożercy chcieli zdobyć Ministerstwo, Dumbledore stawił im czoła tylko z kilkoma najwierniejszymi ludźmi. I wygrali!  
- Słyszałam, że to dlatego, że był tam Harry Potter – odparła nieco pesymistycznie Rawnie.  
- No był – przyznała Jo. – Ale mimo wszystko Sama-Wiesz-Kto boi się tylko Dumbledore'a!  
- No ale to nie on oparł się zaklęciu…  
I znowu się zaczęło. Jo i Rawnie doskonale rozwinęły w ciągu zaledwie pięciu dni umiejętność prowadzenia tej subtelnej dyskusji, której obraz z zewnątrz bardziej przypomina kłótnię niż kulturalną wymianę poglądów. Co najdziwniejsze, Lily zawsze słuchała ich z zapartym tchem, bo reprezentowały dwa zupełnie inne światopoglądy ze świata czarodziejów. Rawnie wiedziała i mówiła to, co wiedział każdy przeciętny czarodziej. Natomiast Jo pochodziła z rodziny, która bardzo blisko związana była nie tylko ze sławnym Harrym Potterem, ale też z Albusem Dumbledorem, dyrektorem Hogwartu. Słuchając ich rozmów ktoś pochodzący z mugolskiej rodziny, ktoś dokładnie taki jak ona, mógł się wiele nauczyć.  
Spojrzała na Rawnie i Jo siedzące zgodnie obok siebie po przeciwnej stronie stolika. Rawnie właśnie pogryzała końcówkę pióra z głęboki zamyśleniem wpatrując się w kilka linijek tekstu na temat najważniejszych dzieł historycznych, początek pracy na półtorej stopy, którą właśnie miała napisać. Jo natomiast z mocno zmarszczonymi brwiami czytała podręcznik do transmutacji i podkreślała w nim pojedyncze zdania. Wkulona w kąt fotela stojącego pomiędzy Rawnie a Lily, Diana pisała coś powoli wielkimi, okrągłymi literami, starannie stawiając każdą kreskę nad t i każdą kropeczkę nad i. Naprzeciw niej Mickey czytała z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem podręcznik do Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.  
Po chwili namysłu Lily sięgnęła do torby i wyciągnęła „Eliksiry dla początkujących". Była w trzecim rozdziale, czytała teraz o różnych rodzajach obróbki eliksirów. Jeszcze tylko sposoby ich podawania i dojdzie do najprostszych przepisów. Musiała się powstrzymywać, żeby nie przewrócić kilkudziesięciu stron naprzód.

Do wtorku, czyli do następnych eliksirów, zdążyła już zacząć „Eliksiry dla wprowadzonych". Tym razem nie miała żadnych powodów, żeby obawiać się czarnookiego, przerażającego profesora. Była przygotowana co najmniej w 200.  
- W kamień zapomniałam! – Jo podskoczyła nagle na krześle, gwałtownie przełykając kęs chleba z dżemem.  
- O czym? – spytała Lily, odrywając się od myśli o czekającej ich dzisiaj lekcji.  
- Wczoraj wracając z cieplarni wpadłam na Hagrida – oznajmiła Weasley'ówna, wyraźnie zadowolona.  
Stwierdzenie spotkało się z pełnym konsternacji milczeniem.  
- Kto to taki? – spytała Diana przerażona, prawie szeptem.  
- Jak to? Nie wiesz, kto to jest Hagrid? – zdziwiła się Mickey.  
Diana tyko pokręciła głową.  
- Gajowy i nauczyciel opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami – wyjaśniła Mickey. – Pete ma z nim lekcje. Mój starszy brat – dodała, widząc, że osoba Pete'a wzbudziła w nich większa ciekawość niż osoba Hagrida.  
- Masz brata? – zdziwiła się Rawnie, ale Mickey uciszyła ją lekkim skrzywieniem twarzy i wieloznacznym machnięciem ręki.  
- No i co z tym Hagridem? – spytała.  
- Zaprosił mnie na herbatę! – oznajmiła radośnie Jo. – I powiedział, że mogę ze sobą kogoś przyprowadzić, byleby to nie była połowa mojej rodziny.  
- W sensie proponujesz nam, żebyśmy z tobą poszły do Hagrida na herbatę – stwierdziła Rawnie.  
Jo z uśmiechem skinęła głową.  
- Ja chętnie z tobą pójdę, przyda mi się trochę jego krajanki – zauważyła Mickey.  
Lily parsknęła śmiechem, przypominając sobie, co o krajance powiedziała jej Jo podczas wspólnej podróży pociągiem.  
- Ja też chętnie pójdę – zadeklarowała.  
- I ja! – Rawnie uniosła do góry rękę.  
Diana po prostu leciutko skinęła głową.  
- To super – uśmiech Jo stał się jeszcze szerszy. – Możemy pójść dzisiaj, odstresujemy się po tych całych eliksirach i historii magii.  
Lily spojrzała na zegarek.  
- Jeśli nie chcemy się spóźnić na te pierwsze, to musimy się już zbierać.  
Wstała od stołu i zarzuciła torbę na ramię. Dziewczyny wstały o wiele wolniej, tylko Mickey pozostała na swoim miejscu.  
- To na razie – skinęła im głową znad grzanki, którą smarowała miodem. – Spotkamy się w pokoju wspólnym po lekcjach, dobrze?

Gdy Snape wszedł do klasy zapadła głucha cisza. Spokojnym krokiem, wyćwiczonym od lat, podszedł do swojego biurka.  
- Sprawdziłem wasze wypracowania i oceniłem eliksiry. I powiem szczerze – nigdy jeszcze nie uczyłem podobnej bandy osłów! – rzucił przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
Nie kłamał. Co roku powtarzał to samo wszystkim pierwszym klasom, ale za każdym razem mówił prawdę. Wszyscy byli tak samo beznadziejni. Prawie wszyscy.  
- Jest was dwadzieścioro. I wiecie, ilu z was zaliczyło tę pierwszą pracę domową? Cztery osoby! – obrzucił ich gniewnym spojrzeniem.  
Nienawidził ich. Wszyscy byli tacy sami. Zapatrzeni w czubek własnego nosa, pewni siebie, pewni, że osiągną coś wspaniałego. Nikt z nich nic nie osiągnął. Przez te wszystkie lata, przez które nauczał w Hogwarcie, mógł zliczyć tych naprawdę wybitnych na palcach obu rąk. Nienawidził ich za to. Nie przykładali się, nie starali, nie kochali eliksirów, tak jak on kochał.  
- Wiecie, ilu z was zaliczyło wywar, który przygotowywaliście na ostatnich zajęciach? Jedna osoba!  
Ruszył powolnym krokiem pomiędzy uczniami. Przyglądał się im. Wszyscy jednakowo głupi i wstrętni.  
- Za każdą nie zaliczoną pracę odejmuję dwa punkty. Za każdy nie zaliczony eliksir trzy punkty. Razem, Gryfindor stracił czterdzieści pięć punktów a Slytherin czterdzieści cztery punkty.  
To było chyba jedyne, co do nich przemawiało. Odejmowanie punktów ich ukochanym domom. Potem jeszcze porozmawia ze Ślizgonami na temat tracenia punktów, ale o tym nie powinien się dowiedzieć żaden inny dom.  
- Jeśli wasze domy nie mają jeszcze dostatecznej ilości punktów, to po prostu ich liczba zostanie wyzerowana.  
Uśmiechnął się do siebie. To nauczy ich, że zadania z eliksirów się odrabia, a nie, tak jak oni to mówią, „odwala". A po małej rozmowie już nie będzie musiał odejmować punktów Ślizgonom, a przynajmniej nie wszystkim. Wtedy dopiero będzie mógł nauczyć tych przeklętych Gryfonów pokory.  
- Prace odbierzecie przy wyjściu. Ci, którzy nie zaliczyli, poprawią je na następne zajęcia. A przepis na dzisiaj jest na tablicy.  
Jednym machnięciem różdżki zdjął zaklęcie niewidzialności z tablicy, na której pojawił się przepis na dzisiejszy eliksir.  
- Prosty napar wzrostu. Nie działa na ludzi, tylko na rośliny. Ktoś wie, dlaczego?  
Nikt nie miał prawa odpowiedzieć. Nie mogli tego wiedzieć, to był materiał z trzeciej klasy. Lubił zadawać takie pytania. Uświadamiały im, gdzie ich miejsce i pomagały wyłapać tych naprawdę zainteresowanych przedmiotem. Chociaż to zdarzało się naprawdę rzadko.  
Przy jednym z kociołków z tyłu klasy uniosła się ręka.  
- Proszę – rzucił w powietrze.  
- Rośliny wzrastają w inny sposób niż ludzie i zwierzęta. Inaczej też przyjmują płyny. Dlatego też eliksir po pierwsze dostaje się do nich inaczej a po drugie… żeby cokolwiek wzrosło prawidłowo to wzrost określonych części musi odbyć się w odpowiedniej kolejności, bo inaczej takie przykładowe drzewo mogłoby się złamać. U człowieka wzrost zachodzi w innej kolejności, więc przyspieszenie jego poszczególnych faz w niewłaściwej kolejności mógłby się skończyć tragicznie.  
- W bardzo dużym uproszczeniu – Snape spojrzał na dziewczynę, która odpowiadała.  
I na chwilę zamarł. To było jakby widział ducha. Te wyraziste, zielone oczy, te spokojne rysy twarzy, sposób, w jaki miała związane włosy. I odważne spojrzenie. Nie pełne pogardy, nie pełne nienawiści, i na dodatek pozbawione strachu. Była pewna siebie. Wiedziała, że dobrze odpowiada. Zupełnie jak Lily, ona zawsze w ten sposób odpowiadała u Slughorna na eliksirach. Ta dziewczyna była do niej wręcz zbyt podobna. Dlaczego nie zauważył jej wcześniej?  
- Jak się nazywasz? – rzucił krótko, czując, że zaschło mu w gardle.  
- Smith. Lily Smith.  
Praca i butelka z eliksirem były podpisane „L. Smith, Gryffindor". Ale „L." jest skrótem od wielu imion. Leo, Loreena, Lucy, Levis, Lincoln. Wielu.  
Dobrze, że nie trzymał niczego w dłoniach, że schował różdżkę do kieszeni. Severus Snape wypuszczający różdżkę na widok zwyczajnej Gryfonki… Śmialiby się z niego do końca jego życia. Uczniowie nie zapominają takich rzeczy.  
„Ona nie żyje" pomyślał Snape. „Nie żyje. Ta dziewczyna nie może mieć z nią nic wspólnego. Nie oszukuj się, niepotrzebny ci kolejny zawód."  
Przedstawienie musi trwać. Taka była jego dewiza od lat, niezależnie od tego, co by się działo. Nigdy nie zdejmować maski, którą sam przywdział dawno temu, gdy przed portretem Grubej Damy usłyszał, że to koniec. Z jego własnej winy. Nie potrafił wtedy wybrać i przypadek wybrał za niego. Gdyby tego nie zrobił mógłby być teraz kimś zupełnie innym, mieć spokojny dom, prawdziwą rodzinę… Ale tak była tylko ta zimna, biało czarna maska którą nosił na duszy.  
- Bierzcie się do roboty, bo z waszymi umiejętnościami możecie nie zdążyć – powiedział. Miał rację, mało komu udawało się wykonać te pierwsze kilka eliksirów na czas.  
Chodził między nimi, udawał, że zagląda do kociołków, że patrzy na ręce. Rzucał uszczypliwe uwagi, więcej niż zwykle, każdemu coś się dostało. Był wściekły na siebie i na tę dziewczynę. Za to, że nosiła jej imię, wyglądała jak ona i że znała odpowiedź na pytanie, na które nie miała prawa odpowiedzi znać. I że zauważył ją dopiero dzisiaj, na trzeciej lekcji.  
Do niej i do Weasley'ówyny podszedł na końcu. Cięła powoli i niewprawnie, ale widać było, że wie, jak ciąć.  
- Za grubo siekane, Weasley – syknął, gdy tylko rzucił okiem na korzonki dziewczyny obok.  
Lily Smith drgnęła i zaczęła kroić swoje ślimaki jeszcze dokładniej. Brakowało jej wprawy, zdecydowanie, ale przykładał się. Widać w niej było nie charakterystyczne dla innych zdenerwowanie czy też najzwyklejszy strach, ale entuzjazm i skupienie. Weasley'ówna, wyraźnie przerażona, zaczęła siekać swoje korzonki z olbrzymim impetem, w ogóle nie patrząc, co robi.  
- Źle – oznajmił jej z satysfakcją.  
Nie lubił Weasley'ów. Tylko przed samym sobą przyznawał się, że to dlatego, że im zazdrości. Wszyscy z nich mieli to, czego on pragnął najbardziej na świecie – dużą, magiczną rodzinę, może nie z wybitnym pochodzeniem, ale z pewnymi tradycjami i, przede wszystkim, kochającą. Rodzinę, którą on zawsze chciał mieć, a która nigdy nie została mu dana.  
- Weasley, albo się przyłożysz, albo następne dziesięć punktów przydzielonych waszemu domowi od razu zniknie.  
Znieruchomiała. Kiedy sam był Ślizgonem też przejmował się takimi głupotami jak punkty czy zwycięstwo Slytherinu na koniec roku. Teraz wiedział, jakie to bezsensowne. Gdyby nie te głupie domy, gdyby nie podział, który wprowadzały, jego życie potoczyłoby się inaczej.  
Ruszył ponownie między uczniów, nie chciał zwrócić ich uwagi na swoje zainteresowanie tą dziewczyną. Pytał o nazwiska, których jeszcze nie zapamiętał i obarczał je stosowną krytyką.  
- Fortesque, myślisz, że twój dziadek byłby w stanie zrobić jakiekolwiek lody, gdyby nie umiał porządnie wymieszać wywaru w kociołku?  
Starał się krytykować tylko Gryfonów, ale tegoroczni Ślizgoni byli wybitnie nieudani.  
- Villeneuve, szczypta soli to szczypta soli! Jako dziewczyna powinnaś wiedzieć, ile to jest! – prawie krzyknął na Ślizgonkę, która właśnie wsypała do kociołka pełną garść soli.  
W końcu ruszył spokojnym krokiem w kierunku Lily Smith. Kończyła już, spokojnie mieszała w prawo. Gdy napar robił się czerwonawy odczekiwała chwilkę, a gdy powracał do poprzedniego, brunatnego koloru, zaczynała mieszać dalej. Za każdym razem eliksir stawał się coraz bardziej czerwono-brązowy.  
Weasleyówna tymczasem kroiła jeszcze ostatni składnik, jabłko, na ósemki. To akurat nawet nie wychodziło jej tak źle.  
- Możesz mi podać liście mięty? – spytała ją prawie szeptem Lily Smith.  
Ruda tylko skinęła głową. Nie odłożyła noża, tylko tą samą ręką, którą go trzymała sięgnęła po miseczkę z listkami mięty. Drugą przytrzymywała połówki jabłka, żeby nie potoczyły jej się nigdzie dalej po stole. Lily sięgnęła po miętę. Nie patrzyła, była całkowicie skoncentrowana na zawartości kociołka, nareszcie prawie szkarłatnej. To było jak na zwolnionym filmie. Weasleyówna patrzyła na jabłko, Lily w kociołek. Jej ręka wyciągnięta po miętę nie złapała miseczki, napotkała na nóż, odwrócony ostrzem do góry. Na dłoni wykwitła szkarłatna plama, moment później dziewczyna syknęła i odruchowo cofnęła rękę. Weasley spojrzała na nią i z przerażenia upuściła miseczkę.  
- Jezu, Lily, przepraszam, naprawdę, nie chciałam, Lily…  
Lily okręciła dłoń rękawem, rzucając jej jedynie przerażone spojrzenie.  
- Panie profesorze! – wykrzyknęła przerażona dziewczyna siedząca przy bliższym stoliku. – Lily się zacięła!  
Nikt nie musiał mu tego mówić. Odepchnął przerażoną Weasley, mamroczącą wciąż przeprosiny. W klasie zapadła głucha cisza, tylko kociołki wrzały na ogniu.  
- Daj rękę – powiedział do Lily rozkazującym tonem.  
Wyciągnęła rękę, przerażona, odwijając rękaw. Krew, która przesiąkła już przez szatę, zaczęła kapać na podłogę. Kilka osób wydało nieartykułowane, pełne przerażenia dźwięki. Ktoś osunął się pod stolik. Snape wziął dłoń dziewczyny, rozciętą głęboko, na skos, od kciuka do małego palca. Dotknął jej różdżką, wymruczał najprostsze zaklęcie zasklepiające rany. Tymczasowo musiało wystarczyć.  
- Niech ktoś ją zaprowadzi do skrzydła szpitalnego – rozkazał, rozglądając się gniewnie po klasie. – A wy trzej – wskazał na Weasleyów – zaniesiecie tam jego – wskazał nieprzytomnego Ślizgona na podłodze.  
Zrobił się natychmiastowy rozgardiasz. Lily, o dziwo, zamieszała jeszcze raz szybko w kociołku i wrzuciła tam liście mięty, ostatni składnik. Weasley'owie złapali nieprzytomnego (chyba nazywał się Urke) i wynieśli go z klasy. Weasley'ówna wyprowadziła Lily.  
- Cisza – zażądał Snape po ich wyjściu. Klasa posłuchała go natychmiast. – Macie ostatnie dwadzieścia minut, żeby skończyć eliksir.  
Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek i oddali mu małe, zakorkowane flaszki, owoce swoich półtoragodzinnych wypocin, wiedział już po jednym spojrzeniu, który jest najlepszy. Lily Smith, mimo wypadku z nożem, zrobiła eliksir wzrostu roślin tak dobrze, jak on by to zrobił.  
Snape uśmiechnął się do siebie. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo wielu lat poczuł, że świat może nie do końca się od niego odwrócił.  
A swoją drogą, będzie miał dobry powód, żeby dać szlaban tej małej Weasley.

**A/N: **I jak wrażenia? Podobało się? Mam nadzieję, że tak  Czekam na opinie, pozytywne i negatywne, bo nic mnie tak nie motywuje do pisania, jak otrzymywane reviews – wtedy wiem, że out there jest ktoś, kto to czyta i chce poznać ciąg dalszy. Następna część już niedługo, mam nawet pomysł na tytuł: „Lily i James". A więc – do przeczytania!  
I mała zagadka w **PS**ie – jaki dżem jadła Jo?


End file.
